Bound Together
by randomfics
Summary: Being scammed on a house wasn't planned. Neither was the six foot tall, scary Swedish man that apparently got scammed into the same thing. Too bad they were stuck together. -Complete-
1. Hello Scary Giant I'm Tino

_a/n: This story is probably going to be a series of interconnected one-shots in no real chronological order, is AU, and I can't promise the quality of it unfortunately since I have no beta. Either way, I hope you enjoy!_

--------

Tino Väinämöinen sighed as he ran a hand through platinum blond locks, violet eyes staring at the house worriedly. Honestly, what was going on? After he had finally saved up enough money in his job to buy a house for himself that was relatively close to his job (closer then the two hour commute of before) he realized something.

There was somebody else on the lawn. A very _tall_ someone, that was staring at the house as well.

A very sick feeling began to rise up from the pit of his stomach, as he cautiously began to approach the larger man standing on the lawn. "Erm, excuse me?" He asked quietly, only to flinch backwards as the man turned around to pin his with a glare that could peel paint at twenty paces. "Eek!"

The glowering giant blinked silently at him, and Tino gathered up all of his courage to ask quietly, and in the least offensive way he possibly could, "W-Why are you here?"

The man held up a set of keys, that Tino recognized all too well. "Oh dear."

The man's eyebrow rose as his gaze sharpened on the quivering Tino. Something Tino could've sworn was impossible. Tino very quietly held up his own set of keys, and silence fell.

Then, Tino forced a very brave (in his mind) laugh, as he attempted his lamest joke ever. "Looks like we've both been scammed."

A few minutes later and a quick phone call to the police, both men were sitting at the kitchen table, staring at the two sets of keys glumly. Tino sighed as his head sank down to rest against the cool plastic.

He had spent the last of his money to buy this house, so he would be at least stuck here until he could save up enough money to go back to the dingy little apartment that he had left. It would take at least five months however, and judging from the look that the other blond haired man was giving him, he really ought to find himself on the streets.

It wasn't a friendly look at all.

-----

Berwald Oxenstierna had not been having a good day at all. His boss had told him that because he had a 'high-enough paycheck' he _ought_ to get himself a house and a wife. The traditionalist man was from Korea, which meant that he preferred men that were married and with children as compared to the unmarried, no children whatsoever Berwald.

In order to keep his job, he had reluctantly agreed to the 'house' business despite the fact that he liked his small apartment much better and gotten the cheapest thing he could that was at least a little close to his job.

He had been rushed into the buying, and as such hadn't been able to check out the mans offer properly. That was why he had been scammed so badly, and gotten a roommate to boot.

Blue-green eyes rose to the worried violet ones, and he attempted to soften his look. A squeak came from the other man, and his eyes dropped back to the keys. A small bubble of frustration popped within Berwald, and he extended his hand, determined to at least get the _name_ of this mysterious stranger that was so badly cheated as well. "M' n'm' 's B'rw'ld 'X'nst'rn'."

A completely blank look crossed the mans face, before his mind seemed to register the words. "Oh, oh! I'm Tino Väinämöinen. P-Pleased to meet you." He reached forward to take the hand, and Berwald shook the small hand gravely. At last the both sat back in their seats, and Tino nodded slightly.

Berwald nodded back, as Tino took a deep breath. "Sir, umm, I suppose we're going to be stuck with each other for the next few months?"

Berwald nodded again, murmuring, "St'ck t'g'th'r. "

"Ah?" Tino's brow furrowed, as if trying to translate his thick accent. "I-I see. But erm… I'm sorry."

"N' n'd." Berwald said. "M' f'lt 's well."

"No, no, I mean sorry that this is so awkward." Tino smiled at him, surprising the larger man- very few people smiled around him, and even his boss despite knowing him for over two years seemed intimidated by him.

"'s 'lr'ght." Berwald mumbled again. "n't you're f'lt."

"But well, I was just wondering, how should we split the house up? After all, it's… erm…" _Awkward for two guys to be living in the same house_.

"'m w'll'n' t' sl'p 'n th' c'ch."

Tino's reply fired back after a few seconds worth of processing his accented voice. "Ah, no no no! You're big enough that you wouldn't fit on the couch anyways- besides, isn't there two bedrooms for whatever kids come?"

Berwald nodded, and Tino jumped to his feet, chattering the entire time. "I suppose we should go through and decide what we should do for the future, even though its temporary."

Berwald followed quietly, watching the hands that waved and flapped in the air like lost little birdies, as the blond quickly paced through the house.

----

Choosing bedrooms was much, much harder then it should've been. Berwald had nearly insisted on choosing a bed two sizes too small for him, and that Tino ought to take the giant double bed, when Tino had quickly refused, stating that he would be more comfortable in the smaller bed.

Berwald had left it at that, and by then the police had come to interview them and get their statements. Said police had very, very quickly reassured Berwald they'd do all they could do to stop the scammer, and left as hurriedly as possible, leaving the two alone once more.

Tino had mentioned something about getting his luggage, and attempted to flee. Berwald had tagged along after him, and offered to carry the luggage into the house. Tino had tried to tell him it was alright- Berwald had at glanced between Tino and the suitcase, before he hefted the large suitcase over one shoulder and carried it gently back into the house. "Ah! Really, I can carry it!"

"M 'lr'ght."

"That's not the point! I really can carry it-" Tino followed Berwald through the hallways, attempting to cajole him into putting it down and letting Tino take it the rest of the way it. By the time they were at the smaller bedroom, Tino had given up and reflected glumly that he now owed the man a favor. And he was determined to get that favor done with as soon as possible before something too unreasonable came up.

Silently he slapped his cheeks and took a deep breath. Just because the man looked scary didn't mean that he would be bad… It was better to reserve judgment until later. "Erm, since you carried up my luggage, how about I make dinner for both of us?"

Berwald's head tilted to one side as he considered it, eyes fixated on him. It took every bit of Tino's courage not to scurry away and go to a friends house to beg for sanctuary. "D'n't w'nt t' b'th'r y'."

"It's not a bother, really. And I have the necessary ingredients for dinner since I had already planned on making something. It's not a problem to feed two."

"…'lr'ght…"

"Good." Tino bustled away with a smile, a slight, true smile gracing his lips. He could deal with this for a few months, until he got enough money saved up.

-------------

_a/n: Oh Tino, you're going to be staying with Berwald for a lot longer then 'a few months'. Trust me on this XD_


	2. In Sickness I Shall Steal Your Bed

It was slightly scary on how well the two managed to avoid each other until it came to dinner. Tino had to wake up first to get to work early, and usually ended up making breakfast for both, storing his companions breakfast in a container and leaving it out for the other man to eat- or not eat.

After that he would generally get home an hour before his housemate did, and would start dinner for the both of them. Berwald would come home to the smell of something cooking, and Tino would greet him with a smile.

This had become very much the norm in the past few weeks, so when Berwald came home to an empty house and no food, a frown instantly plastered itself to his face. Silently he glanced around, kicking his shoes off in the front foyer, and hanging up the heavy jacket.

Silently he debated on whether or not he ought to go back and get something like a bat in case there was trouble, before he shook it off. Just because Tino didn't make dinner once didn't mean anything. It was probably the other had gotten tired of cooking for him.

With that disquieting thought dragging on his mind, he began to search the house.

He bypassed the first, slightly ajar door he came to, since it was his bedroom, figuring the younger man wouldn't of entered, and proceeded straight down the hallway towards Tino's room.

Nothing.

With a frown he backtracked, opening each door, searching for the smaller man, half-expecting Tino to pop out of nowhere with that cheerful smile of his and apologizing for not making dinner. But still he could find nothing, and he was just about to consider tracking down the list of phone numbers Tino had provided him for emergencies, when he stopped in front of his doorway once more.

The door was ajar. He had shut it this morning, hadn't he?

Slowly and quietly he pushed the door open, to find a large lump curled up in the middle of his bed, shivering slightly. "T'no?"

There was no response. Fearing the worst, Berwald rushed to the bed, and pulled back the covers. Tino, still fully clothed, shivering, breath coming out in painful gasps, face flushed and red was unveiled.

One violet eye pried itself open, and a confused, slurred voice asked, "Wh're y' d'ing h're? Isn't th's my room?"

Ah, that explained a lot. Berwald nodded, drawing up the covers around Tino. Tino's eyes fluttered close once more, as he curled up a little further, a cough wrenching itself out of his throat. Berwald frowned worriedly. What could possibly cause an illness to strike so suddenly- no…

His hands tightened as his mind flashed back to yesterday.

_Berwald flinched as a loud crash echoed through the house just as he entered into the house. Startled, he dashed through the hallways and into the kitchen, as Tino's surprised voice creid out. _

"_T'no?"_

"_Oh- it's alright. I accidentally dropped a plate!" Tino's voice came back quickly as Berwald threw open the door to the shattered remains of a dinner plate. "Sorry about startling you."_

"Are_ y'u alr'ght?" Berwald questioned, completely forgetting about the plate- plates were easy to replace, but Tino not so much._

"_I'm fine." Flushed cheeks rose to stare up at Berwald, as Tino smiled at him._

But Tino quite obviously _hadn't_ been all right, as was evidenced by the shivering mass huddled in the middle of his bed. And he should've noticed his housemate's condition, since Tino had been very caring and had been making him meals everyday.

_A lot like a wife._ The amused thought circled around Berwalds head, and Berwald brushed it aside with the thoughts of how to nurse the man back to health. Obviously Tino needed more warmth, so that meant thicker blankets- and he should probably find Tino's night clothing to make the man at least a _little_ more comfortable.

But… well… that would mean he'd have to go through Tino's clothing.

A blush crawled up into his cheeks, and he began to paw through his own clothing- his clothing was probably thicker then Tino's anyways, and at least this way he wouldn't accidentally upset anything of Tino's.

Within a few minutes, Berwald completely retreated from the room, Tino changed into one of his bigger shirts, and wrapped in an extra thick blanket Berwald had brought with him from Sweden. The clothes Tino had originally worn were quickly placed into the laundry, and Berwald moved into the kitchen.

Soon a thick stew was bubbling away merrily, as Berwald rifled through the practically bare cupboards, wondering if there was any medicine at all.

The frustratingly bare cupboards mocked his futile efforts, and the large man muffled a curse as he slammed the doors shut. He forced himself to stop for a moment and take a deep breath. Loosing his temper was not a good idea-

His cell phone rang shrilly, and he really did curse this time. "Yes?" He growled out into the phone, only to have the annoying voice of his British co-worker come across.

"Hey, Berwald, this is Arthur. What happened to the stack of tax papers that we were supposed to fill out? I can't find them."

"M' desk. Goodby'."

He hung up the phone with a grumble. But at least now his anger had died down at least a little. With a deep breath he found the thermometer stashed behind a stack of bowls. Someday he was going have to talk to Tino about this habit of placing things in odd places.

He reentered his room carrying a bowl of soup and the thermometer. Tino, in the space of the time he had been busy, had moved deeper into the covers until all that could be seen was a few tufts of white hair peeking out from beneath the blanket. It was actually a kind of cute picture.

"T'n'. T'n'." Tino's last name had been completely unpronounceable for the poor Swedish man, so Tino had insisted on him using the first name. "Y'u need t' eat."

"Mmm…" Tino mumbled in protest as Berwald dragged back the covers, one violet eye snapping open to fix him with a dizzy glower. Berwald kept his face straight through an extreme force of will- he doubted Tino would appreciate it if he started going 'awww, how cute' on him.

"T'n'."

Tino ignored his tone, as Berwald sat down on the edge of the bed to try to shake the man. He was _not_ prepared to get a lapful of the shivering Tino. "T'n'?"

"Warm." Tino commented once, before tightening his rather possessive hold around Berwalds middle. Berwald choked, helplessly staring at the man. People did not just spontaneously grab him and refuse to let go. They hadn't since he was a child, and at six-feet tall, he most definitely _wasn't_ a child.

"T'no, y' need to let g'." He tried again helplessly, before giving up. Tino wasn't letting go, and had in fact tightened his hold, making it slightly painful. The warm bowl of soup was beginning to cool down.

With a sigh, Berwald set the bowl aside, and slumped in his half-sitting position against the head of the bed, staring blankly at nothing and thinking about carpentry. He hadn't done it in the past few weeks- would Tino mind it if he did?

His mind wandered, as his eyes slowly fluttered shut, and his breathing evened.

------

It was warm. A very nice, snuggly warm that made him feel content, but there was a slight nagging sensation that he was forgetting something- or that something was not quite right with this warmth.

Well, it was moving, up, down. Up. Down. Up. Down… your bed was _not_ supposed to do that.

Violet eyes fluttered open in confusion, just in time to meet sleepy, terrifying blue-green eyes behind glasses.

The automatic shriek woke both men up soundly from their sleep.

Tino scrambled backwards, heart pounding double time as Berwald sat up straighter. Only then did Tino register where he was. "Ah? Wait, what? Why am I in your room, since when did I! Ah! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scream, I mean, it was just slightly surprising to wake up to someone else in my bed-" His head spun for a second, and he gasped in pain as a searing pain lanced through his head.

He doubled over in pain, biting back the quiet whimper. In a second large hands swooped him up and settled him back into the bed. He shivered slightly, head tilting back to look into ice-cold eyes. A second later his eyes skittered away as the intimidating factor leaking off the other man grew.

"You're st'll sick. You should r'st."

"I-I'll be fine, I have work to do today… wait, what day is it?"

"F'fteenth. Tak' day off. Y' need it t' heal."

"But- I- work-"

He stopped speaking as another wave of dizziness flowed over him. Hands tucked the blanket a little more smugly around him, and Berwalds soft voice spoke. "Sleep."

Eyes obediently fluttered close in response to the soft command, and he slowly sank back into dreams, the smell of Berwald lulling him deeper. The last thing he was aware of were two large hands, rough but gently, smoothing back hair from his sweaty forehead.

--------

a/n: yeah, Tino, you totally already have Berwald wrapped around your finger, you know?


	3. Tino isn't manipulative! I think

One finger ran down the prices listed as Tino pouted at the packages of fish. It was completely unfair. Really, it was. Tino knew from the moment he had woken up the second time to find Berwald still close by, and dozing slightly in a _sick person's room_ that the man was going to become sick himself.

That was why he prepared for it with tissues, cold medicine, and digging the thickest blanket he could out from his luggage. It was only fair to care for Berwald when he got sick.

…Except that he didn't get sick. There wasn't even a _sniffle_ from the man, and it was highly unfair.

_He_ had been bedridden for three days; setting his decision to move back to his old apartment, as crummy as it was, back by several weeks.

It was singularly unfair that Berwald didn't get sick… or was it a good thing? After all, the man was… rather… well… terrifying. Berwald would probably also not enjoy being cared for like a sick little child. Though…

Tino touched his forehead gently, remembering the warm hands that had brushed aside the sweat. They weren't the hands of an insane psychological killer, something that Tino had been slightly worried about when he had first met the man. They were kinder. Gentler…

_You will stop your thinking right there. Now. He won't appreciate those thoughts, and __**I**__ have grocery shopping to do._

Wryly he chucked a package of fish into the basket, as he checked the list. One month anniversary… _I did not sound like we just got married. Celebrating us being scammed and forced to live with each other is __**not**__ a good reason._

Hurriedly he began shoving the fish back, before pausing. He could always cook it up anyways…

With a quiet little sigh he bought the food. No use thinking about it, and if asked, he could just say that it was a thank-you dinner for taking care of him. Yeah that would work.

He walked outside of the shop, shifting the full bags of groceries in his hands and glancing around. While his house was a near mile away, Tino had chosen to walk today- it was a beautiful day, cool, clear, and with the slightest hint of a breeze blowing.

It reminded him of being back home in the snowy Finland, where the towering trees blocked a persons view of the sun, and in the cool darkness roamed beasts that no human dared get close too-

Tino shook his head, banishing all thoughts of his old home to focus on the path ahead of him, something that was hard to do when he could swear he could hear the mournful howl of a wolf…

No, wait a minute, that was a dog, and that dog seemed like he was in pain. Tino frowned, and stopped, head tilting to locate where the sound was coming from. It was coming from a small side road…

Tino hurriedly strode towards the source of the sound, to stop dead in indignation at the sight of a bunch of kids bullying a small, white dog. "Hey, what do you all think you're doing?" He demanded, and the kids flinched.

"Quick! Run!"

"Get away!"

"Run!"

Within seconds the kids had scattered, leaving behind the indignant Tino, and the shivering bundle of the small white dog. "Here doggy, come here boy. That's right, come over here."

The dog slowly crawled towards him, tail between legs, head down, and ears back. Tino scooped it up, ignoring the whining growl. "Poor thing. I wonder who you belong to, or if you're just a stray… Hmmm…"

Carefully he scratched behind one ear, and was rewarded with a tail wag. "Let's get you to my house, shall we? I hope Berwald isn't allergic to dogs…"

------

There were a lot of scenes Berwald had come to expect when coming 'home'. One was that there was the smell of food in the air, two was there were shoes in the hallway, three was that Tino was stretching out on the couch for a quick rest after getting dinner in the oven.

Tino being sick had thrown a temporary wrench in the works, but it had been only temporary, and he didn't expect any major changes afterwards.

So when he opened the door to a dripping wet Tino holding a squirming, yapping, moving bundle of fur, he wondered if his sanity was gone.

Tino shot him a slightly surprised look. "Oh, you're home early… oh my, would you look at the time? Ah! Wait doggy, don't-"

The 'dog' jumped out of Tino's arms and made a break for further inside of the house. Tino moaned something, and went running after it, leaving the still stunned Berwald in the doorway, wondering what exactly he had missed.

There was the sound of something hitting the floor, and a triumphant cry of success from what sounded like Tino's room. "Got you! Now then, let's dry you off."

Berwald hung up his coat, kicked off his shoes, and tiptoed his way to Tino's room, peeking through the open doorway as Tino began to towel dry the dog off with a shirt dragged from a drawer. "T'n'?"

"Ah! Berwald! I'm sorry, I hope you don't mind too much."

Berwald shook his head as he dared to take a step into the room. Tino didn't seem to mind as he returned to toweling off the dog, apparently unwilling to take the chance that it might run off again tracking wet footprints everywhere… not that Tino was doing much better dripping water into an ever-growing damp spot on the floor.

Deciding that retreat was the tactical choice for now, Berwald moved back towards the bathroom, only to find it a disaster zone. There was more water on the floor then there was in the bathtub, and he did _not_ want to know how the ceiling was half-covered in foam. A borrowed bottle of dog shampoo lay slightly squashed on the floor.

After a few moments of staring, Berwald put his height to good use, and leaned over to sort through the stack of towels for a dry one. At last he came up with a semi-dry one, and pulled it out.

Tino was still where he had left him, stubbornly trying to dry off the dog. Berwald draped the towel over Tino's head. The blond man jumped at the weight settling over his shoulders, looking up with wide eyes. Berwald crouched behind him, gently rubbing the towel across Tino's head. "Y' wer' dr'pp'ng."

"Oh, that's right, I forgot about that." Tino laughed quietly, as he turned back to the white/brown dog. Berwald, encouraged by the lack of objection, continued scrubbing. "Are you allergic to dogs?"

"No..."

"You're not? That's good. I hesitated bringing him in but-"

"Wh't's 'ts n'me?"

"It's name? It doesn't have a name. We should think up of something appropriately adorable for it." Berwald wondered what Tino's idea of 'adorable' was- probably something like Snookums or something-

"How about Bloody Hellrider?" The bright suggestion came, breaking his thoughts.

Berwald couldn't help the stunned flinch. "Oh? Not cute enough?"

"I don't th'nk Bloody 's very cut'." Berwald muttered to himself, but didn't say it loud enough for Tino to hear. "Hanatamago?" He suggested instead.

Tino pouted, head twisting to look at Berwald. "But Bloody Hellrider is so cute! It really is!"

"You're goin' to g've k'ds th' wrong 'dea."

"I suppose so. Bloody Hanatamago?"

"Hanatamago." Berwald insisted quietly. Tino's pout grew more adorable.

"Fine. But Berwald… can we keep him now that we've named him?"

Tino's smile was brilliant… and cunning. Berwald wondered if Tino wasn't perhaps a **little** more cunning then what the Swedish man had originally put him down for. "Ah?"

"Please? The house is ours now technically."

A warm feeling spread through the taller mans stomach at the word 'ours'. Ours. Ours. _Ours_. "F'ne. D'n't m'nd."

"Thank you Berwald."

Tino smiled at him dazzlingly, and Berwald attempted a smile back, but quickly stopped at the split-second frightened expression that crossed Tino's face.

The rest of the toweling was spent in silence.

------

Dinner was an unusually grand affair, and Berwald wondered what exactly he had forgotten. Tino was smiling as he cleared away the plates however, and Berwald wondered if the fright from the toweling had vanished yet.

Slowly he stood, helping to clear the table when he sneezed.

"Are you sick? You should go sit down. Here, let me take care of the rest. Go on, sit, sit."

Berwald wasn't sure how it happened but soon he was sitting on the couch with a blanket, and a book as he heard Tino bustling around the was a soft whine from at his feet, and he looked down to where Hanatamago stared up at him with mournful eyes.

Silently he scooped up the dog, and settled him on top of the blanket, scratching behind the ears.

Slowly Berwald dropped off to sleep, oblivious to a peeking Tino, practically cooing over the scene.

As Berwald fell asleep, Tino silently walked to where the bigger man sat, pulling off the glasses, and staring at the fine blond hair. Carefully he set aside the glasses, and scurried off.

Neither dog nor man stirred.


	4. Let's pawn a kid off on the scary guy!

Arthur Kirkland glowered at the smaller boy before him, mind twisting in several different ways to ditch him on one of his coworkers. What **had** the boy been thinking dropping in on him unannounced. "Peter." He began slowly, "I know you currently hate our parents, but simply running away to me will _not help _you at all."

"Jerk."

Arthur growled, eyes roaming the workplace, searching desperately for someone he could ask to watch the child while he ran out to go do some work for the stupid idiotic Korean he was under.

Alfred? No, Alfred had to come with him. Francis? No, the perverted man would probably molest the child and take pictures. Antonio? Wait, what was he thinking- the man was pretty much a known pedophile.

_I have absolutely no sane coworkers. I don't know anyone I could ask…_

The sweep of blue flickered around the corner, and Arthur actually considered the tall, terrifying Swedish man for half a second, before dismissing him. He sighed. It looked like he'd have to take care of Peter after all-

He turned, only to find the spot where Peter had been standing empty.

"P-PETER!"

"What are you screaming for you stupid jerk? I haven't done anything!" Peter snarled from beside him.

Arthur jumped at the unexpected closeness of his erstwhile brother, and he sighed in relief. "Don't scare me like that! Why can't you just stay in one place?"

"I was getting tired, and there was a chair." Sarcasm dripped from the boy's voice, and Arthur glowered.

Both were stopped dead however as a low, gravely voice asked, "Arth'r Kirkl'nd?"

"Y-Yes…"

"Got s'methin' for you to s'gn." A paper was thrust out towards Arthur, and Arthur took it, and began to hurriedly look for a pen to sign it with.

Berwald engaged in a staring contest with the defiant, yet still slightly scared Peter. "Who're you?" Berwald asked softly, trying to soften his voice.

"I'm Peter Kirkland. The stupid jerks brother."

"Stop insulting me Peter, and be nice to Mr. Oxenstierna, he's also an employee at this business."

Berwalds gaze sharpened slightly, as Ludwig's voice drifted through the room. "Mr. Kirkland would you please get someone to watch the child? We'll be late to pick up Jones if we keep this up."

"I'm coming!" Arthur spared a glance towards the Swedish man, before he suddenly grinned. "Hey, can I ask a favor Oxenstierna?"

Berwald glanced at him, his gaze, as always, cold and unwelcoming. "Could you watch over Peter for me for the next few hours? You will? Thanks-"

Without waiting for a reply, Arthur abandoned Peter to Berwald, leaving behind a confused Swedish man. "But- th' rest of t'day is my d'y off…" Berwald mumbled, staring where the retreating Brit had vanished.

"So then take me home with you." Peter snapped back. "If you got a T.V. then I'll stay out of your way."

Berwald glanced downwards at Peter, before looking back up, trying to imagine how Tino would react- it was Tino's day off as well, and Tino had mentioned about having a day to relax would be nice- but still…

Berwalds eyes swept the room, and came to the same conclusion that Arthur had come to earlier- leaving the kid with any of these men would result in said kid becoming permanently traumatized.

"C'me on." Berwald mumbled. "I'll t'ke you home."

-----------

Tino hummed softly to himself as he listened to the T.V. drone softly in the background. It was so nice not to wake up early for once, and instead sleep in for an extra hour before his body refused to rest any longer.

His head lifted from the book that he was reading as the front door swung open, but the cheery greeting died on his lips as he spotted the small boy tagging along after Berwald.

He was _adorable_. "Oh my, who are you?"

Berwald stared down at him as he crouched in front of the kid, smiling brilliantly. The kid sniffed as he snapped back, "I'm Peter Kirkland! Who are you- I thought that my jerk brother said that this guy lived alone."

"Nice to meet you Peter. As for who I am, I'm Berwald's housemate for a short time due to some troubles."

Berwald twitched at the 'short time'. It had been several months, surely Tino couldn't actually be thinking of moving out already? His eyes swept the living room, but sighed in relief as there was no telltale sign of newspaper or clippings.

He breathed a silent sigh of relief, even as he inwardly vowed to burn anything that even **looked** like a housing advertisement. "Now then Peter, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here because the jerk wouldn't take me with him."

Tino glanced up at Berwald before his eyes dropped back to Peter. "But how long are you staying here until you're going back to your brother?"

"As long as I want." Peter declared fearlessly. "He won't care anyways."

"Hmm, I doubt that's true, but you're welcome to anything here. There aren't many snacks, but if you're hungry I'm willing to whip up something fast."

"I'm not hungry at all." Peter declared, looking around the room, before merrily skipping over to the television, and settling himself in front of it to begin surfing the different channels. Tino chuckled as he stood up.

Berwald frowned slightly, and mumbled, "Shouldn't be so r'de."

"I don't mind Berwald, that's just how kids are at that age generally." Tino smiled up at him, before turning around to look at Peter. "You just have to know how to get them away from the television."

"Peter, do you like dogs?"

"Yeah! I love dogs!"

"Then would you mind terribly going to the closet and taking my dog out for a walk? I haven't gotten around to it yet."

"You have a dog? What's his name, how big is he? Where is he?"

"His name is Hanatamago, I'm not certain which breed he is, and he's pretty small. As for where he is- he's probably on my bed. You find the leash, I'll go get Hanatamago."

Peter eagerly leapt off the couch, and Berwald watched in amusement as Peter bounced after Tino towards the Finnish man's room, excitedly firing off questions the entire way, and not giving enough time for any question to be answered.

Berwald shook his head slightly as he pulled out the leash. Would his wife's hidden talents come to no end? _Not wife. Tino probably wouldn't like it._

Exxcited barking, and a loud laugh echoed down the hallways- closely followed by a loud thump. Berwald stiffened, eyes narrowing at the thump, wondering what had caused it. A second later the thoughts were banished as Peter exited the room, holding the squirming Hanatamago above his head.

Tino was a half-step behind, and his eyes looked at the Swedish man thankfully as he clipped on the leash. "There you go Peter, why don't you stay on our street?"

"Isn't there a park or something around here?"

"Yes, just up the street. I don't think there are many kids there at this time though."

"Aww- but I'm going to go check. See ya!"

Peter was out the door in a whirlwind of blue and white, leaving behind ruffled adults in his wake. Well, one ruffled adult at the very least. Tino seemed calmer with it. "S'nce wh'n did you b'come so good w'th k'ds?"

"Me? Ah, well, I grew up in an orphanage actually." His smile shrank slightly as his eyes grew distant. "It was… interesting shall we say? The man who ran it was usually drunk, so I ended up taking care of most of the kids."

Berwald stood stock still, surprised by the tidbit of information. Somehow… that just didn't fit in with the picture of Tino's life. He somehow expected the boy to have the two caring, loving parents, and grew up in a loving family- not an orphanage.

Tino laughed quietly as he stretched. "I should probably follow after him, make certain he doesn't get lost. Go ahead and relax here Berwald."

"I'll c'me with you."

"No, really, you should rest a bit!" Tino quickly fire back, inching his way past towards the door. "It's just a quick check to make certain he got to the park alright, and ask anyone out on the streets where he is if he isn't there. Nothing to worry about."

"B't-" Berwald began, hand stretching out towards Tino. He stopped as Tino flinched slightly, before withdrawing his hand. He had… forgotten how scary he tended to be, and Tino was timid then most. Who would want a scary giant following behind him scaring everyone off?

"Alr'ght…."

"I'll be back soon."

Tino fled. There was really no other word for it, and Berwald frowned at the empty space where he used to be.

-----

Tino rushed out of the doorway, trying to convince himself that the blush on his cheeks was completely and totally _not_ from a combination of fright and… something else. It was because it was becoming colder, never mind the fact that back in Finland he'd probably be out in shorts and a t-shirt.

It was only thirty degrees above freezing level after all. It didn't even qualify as weather to wear a coat. "Peter?"

The sound of a dogs barking came loud and clear, and Tino stepped lightly towards the sound. There he found Peter and another child facing off, Peter rubbing his arm. "Honestly! What's with you stabbing my arm with a flower?! What kind of weirdo are you?"

"A-Ah? I-I-I'm s-sorry…."

"Peter, I'm certain he didn't stab you on purpose with the flower." Tino's eyes fell on the other boy, and he frowned slightly. The kid flinched back, and Tino put on his most charming smile. The kid shrank back even more. "Peter, you know the way back to the house, right?"

"Yep, your house is the one with absolutely no toys on the front lawn unlike all of the other houses."

"Good, come back inside when you want too, or by five-o'clock so that way Berwald can take you back."

"Do I _have_ to go back to Arthur? He's such a drag. He really, really is."

"Yes Peter, he's your guardian, isn't he? Unless Arthur says you can stay over, you'll have to go back to him. Other then that stay right here in this park."

Tino left the two boy's to their playing, and slowly began walking back to the house. _I really ought to stop imposing on Berwald and go back to my old apartment. However… my old apartment sucks! I don't really want to go back. Maybe Berwald won't mind if I stick around for a few more months…_

Tino pushed open the door to find Berwald on the couch, book open, but staring out the window. "Something the matter Berwald?"

Berwald blinked once, gaze switching to Tino. It took all of Tino's courage not to go rushing out the door once more. "J'st thinkin'."

"Oh?"

"Mmm… D' you min' carpentry?"

"Mind Carpentry? Why, no I don't. Are you a carpenter Berwald?"

The taller man nodded, and Tino smiled. "Don't mind me, feel free to do whatever carpentry projects you wish. Besides, if we're actually keeping Hanatamago we'll need a dog house for him or something."

"Ah. That c'n be my f'rst project."

-----

Arthur stared down at the dusty, slightly banged up Peter. "What _happened_ to you."

"I made a new friend. And Arthur, from now on I want to live with Berwald and Tino. They are so totally cooler parents then our real mom and dad."

Berwald shifted slightly as Arthur's searing gaze rose up towards him. "How so?"

"They have a dog, and Tino makes some really weird food, but it tastes pretty good- most of it was called Blood something or other, and Tino let me play in the park without sticking around to bug me-"

"What? I stick around for security reasons!"

"I know how to scream for help if needed _Arthur_. You don't have to always stick around."

"But- But-"

"Tino said I could visit any time, and I know where their house is located, so don't even try to stop me old man."

Berwald watched the interaction with amusement as Arthur spluttered. "I am not old, and as to whether or not you visit is entirely up to Berwald and Tino- wait, who's Tino?"

"Berwald's house mate!"

"Bewald has a wife? Huh- oh well. It's up to Berwald and his wife whether or not you can visit."

Berwald placed a hand gently on Peter's head and spoke softly, "Com' any t'me."

Peter grinned up at him, and Berwald nodded to the flabbergasted Arthur before striding out the door- his 'wife' was waiting for him at home after all.

* * *

a/n: ...Peter a.k.a. Sealand appears! The family unit is now complete!


	5. Come into my bed

Tino hummed softly to himself as he finished adding the spice to the soup, half-listening to Hanatamago bark in the background. He started slightly at the sound of the door opening, before relaxing as Peter's voice drifted through the hallway.

"Tino- Mommy! I'm back!"

For a moment the second name didn't register before- "I AM NOT YOUR MOTHER PETER!" Tino yelled back, furiously stirring the soup. Then, the thought hit him, and he paused in his soup stirring. "Peter, what are you doing here? Does your guardian know you're here?"

"Of course he doesn't know. Why would I tell that jerk anything?"

Tino nodded once, the words slowly sinking into his brain. The spoon dropped with a clatter. "Peter! What's your guardian phone number so that way we can call him before he starts worrying too much. Besides- how did you get here anyways?"

"There's the bus that your husband Berwald takes, remember?"

"No I do not know, because I don't know where Berwald works-"

"Wow, so how do you know he's not cheating on you?"

Tino spluttered for a few seconds at the sheer _absurdity_ of the situation, before snapping, "I don't care whether or not he's seeing other women- or men for that matter- because he _isn't my husband_. What gave you the idea he was my husband anyways?"

"It's 'cause you're so girly." Peter replied truthfully, a shot straight to the poor Finnish man's heart.

"I'm not that girly!"

"But- you do all the cooking, right? Isn't that a wife's job?"

"Please do not discriminate cooking between man and women. Plenty of men can cook as well."

"No they can't. My dad, that jerk, or any of my other brothers can't cook, and they've all lived in different areas of England all their lives."

"Then that explains it." Tino commented dryly. "They can't cook because they're from England."

"What does being from England have anything to do with it? Besides, wasn't Finland rated for having the worst food ever?"

"Right after England, yes. But we won a cooking competition shortly after that." Tino pronounced slightly smugly- he loved the chance to promote his generally (forgotten) country.

"Whatever. By the way, where is dad?"

"Berwald is still at work I believe."

"Oh… by the way, can I stay the night?"

"You'd have to ask both your guardian and Berwald, but I don't mind it really."

"Oh, if you agree then it'll be a cinch to get Berwald to agree. You've got him agreeing to everything."

"Not everything." Tino objected quickly. Berwald, for some odd reason, disliked his habit of naming things. Or maybe it was the names themselves? Were they a little odd?

"Besides, don't forget about your guardian."

"Get dad to ask him. One glare and the jerk will cave in." Peter proclaimed, and Tino could hear his voice fading out slightly, "I'm going out to play with my new friend. Bye!"

"Wait- did you do your homework?"

"Yes mommy, I did!"

Tino turned back to his soup, fuming.

He had calmed down by the time Berwald had come home nearly an hour later, and was able to smile at the larger man as he turned down the gas stove a little. "Good to see that you're home. Peter is here as well-"

"HE'S WHAT?!"

Tino blinked at the loud proclamation coming from behind Berwald, and his head craned slightly to peer around the Swede's body. A short, blond haired man with the _thickest_ eyebrows he had ever seen stood behind Berwald, gaping at Tino. "Peter's here? Really? I mean- I know that Berwald had said that he ought to be here, but I didn't actually think-"

"I believe he's playing with a friend up in the park."

"And you're letting him play alone?"

"He'll be fine, it's a quiet neighborhood, and from what I can tell he knows better then to take candy from any strangers-"

"I ought to go check in on him…" The man mumbled, and Tino remembered his manners.

"That's right! My name is Tino Väinämöinen, pleased to meet you. Just call me Tino please."

"Pleased to meet you Tino. I'm Arthur Kirkland, Peter's big brother and current guardian."

"I was trying to figure out some way to get a hold of you. Peter said he wanted to sleep over, but I didn't know if that would be alright with you-" Tino began, but was interrupted by a door slamming open.

"Mom! I'm home!" Peter's voice merrily filled the house, and Tino straightened slightly, a slightly annoyed look crossing his face.

"Peter, I'm not girl, so stop calling me mommy." Tino scolded, as he opened cupboards, searching for bowls. "Did you have a good time at the park-"

"Peter? How dare you vanish in the middle of school, and just run off? I got a call from your teacher that you had disappeared during lunch, and I was worried that you had gotten kidnapped-"

Peter completely ignored his brother in favor of walking straight up to Tino to ask, "What are we having for dinner?"

"Stew. Ah, here's the bowls-" Tino was about to go on tiptoes for it, when bigger hands then his reached past him, easily picking up four bowls. "-Thank you- meep!"

Tino flinched as he was suddenly aware of just how _close_ the other man was, and Berwald blinked once, before taking a step away, looking away face growing a little bit stiffer. Tino instantly leapt to fill in his mistake. "Sorry, sorry, you slightly startled me, I didn't realize you were that close."

Berwald glanced at him from the corner of his eye. Tino smiled hopefully, and Berwald turned to the table, carrying the bowls. Tino turned to the silverware drawer, and Peter and Arthur could only wonder what had just happened.

"Now then, why don't you two sit down, and we can go ahead and eat before the two of you have to leave."

Arthur flinched slightly, as Peter scowled. "I'm not leaving with that jerk."

"Stop calling me a jerk! And you can't stay when it's a school night-"

"Tomorrow is Friday, and we have a day off, remember?"

"What-"

Tino smiled at Berwald as Berwald glanced at the soup. "Don't worry, It's pea."

Berwald nodded, and turned his attention back to the table, glancing every so often at the arguing brothers at the other end of the table. "Mmm, Pet'r can st'y." Berwald murmured, glancing at Tino, as if asking if it was all right.

Tino nodded, as he said, "Peter can stay the night. He can sleep in the children's bedroom."

Arthur looked at him suspiciously, not quite believing the idea of _anyone_ wanting to stick around with the annoying brat any longer then one had too. "Are you certain?"

"Of course. Now sit down. The soup is ready."

Both of the Kirklander's sat down awkwardly, glowering at each other, leaving it up to Tino to play host, which he began to pull off quite well. "So Peter how was school lately? Have you made any new friends?"

"School's boring. All they want to talk about is how I'm from England, and ask questions about it." Peter pulled a long face.

"It's not often you meet someone from a different country though."

"But you're from Finland, he's from Sweden, and then Dad's coworker is from America, and Dad's boss is from Korea-" Peter frowned at his bowl of soup, staring at the green color. "What is this?"

"Pea soup. It's absolutely a must on Thursday's. Don't you eat it?"

----

Dinner ended not too soon for any one of them- neither Peter nor Arthur could go very long without erupting into an argument with each other, and by the end of dinner, all four people were more then willing to leave the arrangements well enough alone-

That was until Berwald remembered that there was only two beds, and Peter was taking Tino's. "T'no-" Tino looked up as he politely knocked on the door. "Wh't are y'u goin' to do for a b'd?"

"Me? Oh, I was just going to sleep on the couch." Tino glanced at him, "Why do you ask?"

"Ah." Berwald took a deep breath. _I want you to sleep with me-_ no, that sounded completely wrong. _We can share the bed._ Much better. "Th'nkin' we c'n share the bed."

"Wh-What?"

"Y'u don't hav' to sleep on th' couch." Berwald said quickly, his mind attempting to come up with some completely innocuous way to get Tino to come to his bed-

A blush stained his cheeks at the double implication of the thought as he gestured towards his bed. "B'g enough to fit tw'."

"Oh. But I couldn't possibly bother you-"

"W'nter's commin'. You'll b' cold…"

Tino blinked, before taking a stab at smiling at the man. "I see. Then if you don't mind, I'll sleep with you tonight."

Berwald beat a hasty retreat before he could open his mouth any further and screw up even more.

----

Tino followed Berwald into the bedroom, blushing slightly as he remembered the last circumstances that landed him in here- it hadn't been his finest hour to wake sick in Berwald's room instead of is own.

But that was behind him now, and he was quite determined not to do anything too weird in his sleep.

But soon the two were staring at the bed silently, neither willing to take the first step to slip between the covers first. At last Berwald, glancing at his companion's slightly pale face, slipped into bed first. Tino slipped in on the other side, facing away from the other man, attempting to give him some space.

Down the hallway he could hear Peter laughing as a bark echoed in the slowly quieting household- _Oh dear-_ Tino was about to rise, when Berwald murmured, "Leav' him be- he'll lik's th' dog."

"true, and it is a small dog, but still-"

"He'll b' fine."

"If you say so… Goodnight Berwald."

Silence, as Tino slowly spiraled into sleep. Only when Berwald was certain Tino was asleep, did he speak. "G'night."

…He'd work on talking later. As for now-

Berwald took in a deep whiff of Tino's scent, and nudged closer; taking comfort in the warmth that arose off of the Finnish man.

* * *

_a/n: I am so sorry everyone. I updated earlier (and you probably got the mail about that as well if you've got me marked down) when something happened and I deleted this chapter. Sorry again for all those who were wondering or got two status alerts. _


	6. Find the Doggie pt 1

Peter Kirkland had become a near permanent addition to the house. Berwald sipped at his cup of coffee, pretending to read his book while trying to sneakily watch Peter as he scratched Hanatamago's belly.

There was a flash of white, and Berwald looked up as Tino entered the room, closely followed by a-

Berwald completely forgot about his book to stare openly at the cross-dressing, yet obviously _male_ person that was right behind Tino. "Like, Oh My Gee! You have such an adorable little house! You should like, so totally live here forever!"

The man glanced at the stunned Berwald and Peter, before giggling, "You certainly didn't take much time for you to make a family. Where'd you catch the man, and can I get one?"

"Ah, Feliks, please don't say that-"

"But- you know you really ought to be more delighted in that fine hunk of man…" Feliks practically purred, and Tino dragged the cross-dresser away, babbling.

"Come on Feliks, I only came to pick up my wallet that I forgot- we need to hurry unless we want to be late in meeting Eduard!"

"Oh, that Estonian? He wouldn't mind if we're a little late-"

Tino had already snatched his wallet and dragged the other man out the door before Feliks could say anything more. "Bye Berwald, Peter-"

"Goodbye boys!" Feliks waved a hand as he laughed loudly. "Don't worry, your precious Tino will be coming back soon enough- I'm only borrowing him to start planning for Christmas!"

"Christm's?" Berwald repeated helplessly, still frozen to the couch.

Peter shot up like a weed, to fix both men with a stare. "What are you planning Christmas for? It's still a whole two months away."

"Our company is donating to a lot of orphanages, so we need to plan out what the company is donating, how much, and who is going to visit the orphanage. Tino being the absolute _darling_ he is, volunteered to help out." The cross-dresser giggled. "Aren't you boys lucky to have such a nice guy in your lives. I'd take him, but I have Liet instead-"

The breath Berwald hadn't even realized he'd been holding rushed out in a half painful gasp. "-So toodleloo boys!"

There was a merry wave, as a crimson faced Tino finally, _finally_, managed to push him out the door, leaving behind his little family.

"Dad… Mommy's going to be ok, right?"

"Yes. T'no c'n take car' of h'mself." Berwald muttered, not quite believing his own words.

-----

Tino, crimson faced and ready to die from mortification, followed after Feliks slowly. "Really Tino I want to know! Where'd you catch him?"

"I didn't catch him!" Tino protested softly. "We were sort of thrown together. By January I should have enough money to move out again and give the poor man a break-" _and myself a break as well_ "-so I-"

Feliks shook his head slowly. "You know- you really ought not to go. It's obvious that he likes you."

"…_What_?" Tino managed to squeak out.

"Dearie, he was looking at me as though I was some sort of rival for your love. People don't do that for mere _friends_."

"…We- We should get going! Yeah, otherwise Eduard will leave us alone-"

Tino walked a bit faster, ignoring Feliks knowing smirk. Berwald wasn't that type of person… was he? No, no, because if the man was, surely he would've said something in the time they had been together. Right?

It was always so impossible to tell what Berwald was thinking, and Tino generally never tried very hard, offset by the glower. "Feliks! Tino! There you two are! I was beginning to think that I would have to go out drinking alone!"

Tino sighed in relief as the Estonian man merrily strolled towards them, a large smile on his face. Feliks waved back, shouting, "Tino got himself a man!"

"Feliks! That is not true!" Tino wailed, which was completely ignored.

Feliks punched the air. "Let's go to the bar so that way we can plan out our Christmas while getting drunk!"

"Feliks- can you even get drunk? You know how quiet you are around strangers…"

"But Toris runs the bar!" Tino sighed in very _deep_ appreciation of the long suffering man from Lithuania to put up with the over possessive and clingy Feliks.

Silently Tino trialed behind the two, unable to voice any of the reason's why _not_ to go. Silently he resigned himself to a long, long night of listening to people sob their hearts out- he felt for them, he truly did- but why did they always have to come to him?

Toris looked up with a slightly strained smile as Feliks came bounding in, dress billowing around him dramatically. Tino shifted slightly as he shifted his way around the cross dresser and towards the line of stools.

Eduard followed behind him, leaving Feliks to his own devices- the Polish man happily latched onto Toris to begin chattering at a couple hundred miles per hour. "So Eduard-" Tino began, when something heavy slammed into him, and there was not only a sploosh but swearing.

"Ack! I'm sorry, are you-"

"My drink! My shirt! Why you little-"

"Eeek! I'm sorry, I didn't realize-"

Skeptical blue eyes stared down at Tino's flustered purple ones, before the man smirked. "Alright! You're paying for my drinks unless you can out drink me."

"Huh?"

"I don't have anyone willing to drink with me right now! No one will even try! So that mean's your paying."

"I- Wait- what-"

Unable to get a word in edgewise, Tino found himself being directed over to a table where yet another blond haired man sat, blue eyes bored. His eyes flickered up to Tino disinterestedly, before he said quietly to the man, "We ought to leave."

"Heck no! I just found someone to challenge me to drinking! Yo! Bartender!"

The man sighed softly, head turning away, cross shaped hair pin holding back part of his hair. Tino glanced over helplessly at Eduard, whom was currently struggling with problems of his own in the form of keeping Feliks from bodily jumping Toris as Toris attempted to do his job.

Tino moaned to himself, flinching as the tall man's heavy eyes fell on him. "So- tell me who you are."

"Ah, I'm Tino, very nice to meet you-"

"Hah! I'm Soren. This here is my friend from Norway-"

"Hello Soren, find someone to drink against? Well- you're not the general type he picks- he doesn't usually go for lightweights." The waiter carrying drinks laughed.

"I'm not a lightweight." Tino automatically objected. "I'm from Finland."

"Finland? I take it back, you might want to let this one go Soren!"

"What's so special about Finland! We people from Denmark have got to be ranked higher in drinking-"

"Nah, I've heard that Finland is the second highest drinking rate in the world- second only to Ireland."

"What? That can't be right! We import a lot more beer then they do-"

"Maybe it's because Finland ranks highest in consuming Heroin?" The bartender asked, as Tino quietly began to sneak away, forgotten in the wrangling.

He had no wish to stick around and see what they would eventually decide, and even if they _were_ dissing his homeland, there wasn't a lot he could do, now was there?

Quietly he snuck out towards the door, touching Eduard's elbow to whisper, "I'm going. I'll discuss plans with you tomorrow, sorry."

Eduard nodded distractedly, a dissected cell phone in front of him as Toris looked on hopefully. Tino left the two old friends at it as he slipped out into the cold night.

His breath rose in front of him in an icy plume, and Tino sighed in relief at the blessed cold. "Maybe I should go to a sauna! It's been a long time since I've gone there, though I should probably call Berwald and remind him to put Peter to bed since Peter came over to visit once more- or even invite them both to the sauna!"

Tino reached for his cell phone, walking along the darkening streets. He would call them, and tell them he was coming home, and that the meeting had been canceled.

After ten rings, the phone was picked up, and a rather breathless voice asked, "Hello?"

"Peter! Is Berwald there?"

"Mommy! It's you! Are you coming home soon? Daddy's pacing up and down the hallways and he keeps looking at his jacket-"

"I am not your mommy, and yes, I'm coming home. And you Peter ought to get to bed soon."

"But-" Peter broke off with a yelp, before there was a giggling laugh, and the whistle of air. "Daddy wants to speak to you Mommy! See you soon."

There was a bark on the other side, and Tino took a deep, fortifying breath. Talking to Berwald over the phone was suddenly infinitely more awkward then talking in person.

"T'no?" Berwald questioned- almost shyly.

Unbidden, Feliks earlier words rose in Tino's mind. With a desperate headshake he tried to dispel the words in his mind as he nervously babbled- "Oh, Berwald! It looks like we won't be having a meeting tonight, not that I suppose I really expected one with Feliks in our group! He would insist on going out drinking, and Eduard is busy fixing Toris's cell phone…"

"…Ah, I- I c'n pick you up-" Berwald began, interrupted by Tino's babbling.

"Oh, you don't have too! I'm just a short distance away from your house, and it's perfect weather for walking." Feliks words kept on bouncing in his head, making it impossible to really think of anything.

Tino paused, startled as he could've sworn he had heard a crack of something breaking. "Berwald?"

For a moment he thought he could hear a soft whisper of, 'he said mine not ours' before Berwalds rough, low voice spoke, "It's n'thin'…"

"Are you certain?"

Tino began to unconsciously speed up. "I'm c'rtain. Yo' sure you don't need a esc'rt h'me?"

"I'm certain Berwald! I'll be back in a half-hour."

"I'll be waitin' for yo'."

Tino was about to assure the other man it wasn't necessary when shrill yapping and Peter's shout was heard and the phone went dead. "Oh my, it looks like the cord was pulled. I really should get home now before something happens…"

The Finn began to jog through the streets, not minding the icy air that pierced his lungs, used to the cold. It didn't get half as cold here as it did in Finland, and while Berwald could probably outlast him in the cold, Tino knew he could probably hold his own for awhile.

Soon the small house loomed before him, and Tino paused, gasping for breath. "I'm," gasp "out of" wheeze "shape" gasp, pant.

Slowly he opened the door, wondering what he was going to find. To his surprise Peter and Hanatamago didn't immediately jump him, and instead he found himself staring at the chest of his house mate. Startled he backed up, head tilting to look up at Berwald.

The man looked equally surprised, as his hand had been about to descend on the doorknob when it had opened up on him. "Berwald? Is something wrong?"

Automatically the man shook his head. "Hanatamago g't out. I'm goin' to g' look f'r it."

"Oh, I'll come with you-"

"No, st'y with Peter." Berwald instantly replied. "He's-"

"DADDY! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME BEHIND! MOMMY ISN'T HERE YET AND I WANT TO SEARCH AS WELL!"

"Peter? Wait, Berwald- what happened-" Even as he spoke, Tino found himself being pushed aside, as Berwald picked up his jacket from the hallway.

"Berwald!" Tino cried, but it was too late, Berwald had closed the door, and Tino didn't quite dare go against the man's insistence to stay. With a sigh he turned to find Peter in the hallway, staring at him with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry Mommy- I didn't mean too-" Peter instantly began to babble.

"Come here Peter, and calm down for me. What happened?"

"I was playing with Hanatamago and Daddy had just opened the door to look outside to see if you were here yet Mommy, and I pulled the tail too hard and Hanatamago ran off-"

Peter grabbed Tino about the legs, and the light-haired man crouched to comfortingly pull Peter in a hug. "Don't worry, Berwald will find Hanatamago. Why don't you go sit on the couch and play a few games or watch a bit more television while I go warm up something hot to drink."

"He's not going to be mad at me, is he?"

Tino tried very hard to keep down his own panic at that thought. He could not handle a mad Berwald. "Don't worry, I'm sure he won't." Tino lied unconvincingly. "He went out to find Hanatamago, didn't he?"

Peter nodded slowly, sniffling. Tino smiled. "Go ahead to the couch now, I'll be there in just a second."

-------

a/n: Soren is Denmark (just in case you guys didn't know) and according to a baby name site Soren means thunder/war. I thought it fit. And yay! I finally got in a whole bunch of characters you probably recognize. Oh, and this is to be continued next chappie, in which we will have lots of fluff.


	7. Find the Doggie pt 2

Berwald wearily walked towards his home, holding the squirming Hanatamago firmly. The last thing he wanted was yet another long chase- His breath came out in a long plume of white, barely visible in the streetlights.

Quietly he opened the door, expecting for all the lights to be off and for everyone to be in bed- after all, he had been out searching for the better part of three hours. Most people would've gone to bed by now-

Instead he was greeted by the sight of Peter curled up next to Tino, a blanket snugly tucked around him. Tino was reading a book, the T.V. off. It was a rather warm, cozy scene, one that Berwald was very grateful to come home to.

Hanatamago yapped, and Tino looked up, startled. Instantly he was easing himself out from underneath Peter as he hurried to take Hanatamago away and instead tuck the dog into Peter's arms. A second later he was off to the kitchen.

Berwald slowly peeled off his heavy jacket, wondering what his wife- no, _Tino_ was doing.

A second later he was answered as Tino came out, bearing a cup of steaming liquid and a large blanket. "Here you go- are you cold? I have an extra blanket for you unless you'd rather go to bed right away."

Berwald gently took the blanket, slinging it around his shoulders before taking the cup of liquid and sipping at it. It was unfamiliar, but slightly spicy and slid down his throat wonderfully. "Berwald?"

"I'm fin'. Took me awhile to f'nd Hanatamago…"

"Yes, I can tell. Why don't you go to bed- you must be exhausted."

"Peter-"

"I'll take care of him." Tino gently proposed, eyeing Berwald. Obviously the man was exhausted, and he kept shifting on his feet as though he was about to topple over at any moment.

"Alr'ght…" Berwald muttered, beginning to retreat to the bedroom. "S'rry 'bout makin' you st'y up…"

Tino smiled as he walked towards Peter. "I don't mind at all Berwald, you were planning to do the same with me, weren't you?"

Berwald froze, and Tino instantly began to backtrack, thinking he had said something wrong. "I- I just mean you were offering to come pick me up, weren't you? And Peter said you had opened the door-"

"Just checkin' somethin'." Berwald hastily said, shuffling towards the bedroom once more.

Tino didn't seem to hear as he bent over Peter, running a hand down Peter's face. Peter stirred slightly, before one eye cracked open, hand automatically tightening around Hanatamago. "Hana! And Mommy! Dad's back?"

Peter was about to go to Berwald, when Tino hastily caught him. "Now Peter, Berwald is very tired right now- you should thank him in the morning. For now you ought to go to bed-"

Peter scowled. "But I want to see Daddy now!"

"In the morning Peter. You need to go to bed for now. It's late, and tomorrow you have to go back to Arthur."

"I don't want to go back to that jerk. Can't you just adopt me?"

"It takes two to adopt Peter." Tino replied with a slight smile.

There was a moment of silence before- "Alright, then I'll marry you."

"Huh?" Tino's blank reply came back, and Berwald's grip on the cup automatically tightened. "I don't know about that-"

"The day I get really big is the day I'll marry you mommy. Then I won't have to stay with that Jerk Arthur anymore."

"That isn't a good reason to marry someone Peter. Besides, by then I'm certain you'll have someone you want to marry as well."

"Hmmm… Like Ravis?"

"Ravis?"

"He's a really cool kid I met- He's all the way from Latvia!"

Tino nodded. "That's right, one day you'll want to marry someone your own age whom you want to hang out with-"

"-But I still want to marry you." Peter muttered. "Even if I have to fight Daddy for you."

Tino very briefly tried to imagine _that_ face off. He couldn't. "Peter, Berwald and I aren't married-"

"That makes it easy then. I'll get married to you."

"Peter, let's get you to bed shall we-" Tino began, when Peter turned around to look up at Tino.

"I want to sleep with you tonight."

"Huh?" Berwald distantly registered that Tino was _cute_ when he looked all surprised and flustered like that.

"I want to sleep with you and daddy tonight. Please?"

"You'd have to ask Berwald-"

"I don't m'nd." Berwald instantly replied, glancing at Tino.

Tino sighed softly to himself. It was too hard to know what the man was thinking. "Are you certain Berwald?"

Berwald nodded once, shifting the blanket around his shoulders awkwardly. Peter grinned as he grabbed Tino by the hand, hauling him towards the bedroom with the energy only a little child could pull up at such a late hour.

Tino allowed himself to be pulled, an slightly amused smile twitching itself onto his face despite the fact that the situation wasn't _that_ amusing. Normally parents wouldn't want kids in their bed, but still, it wasn't like he and Berwald were doing anything…

_No, no and __**no**_ that sounded too dirty for words. Because him and Berwald getting together was a completely and totally impossible act.

Right?

Silently his gaze rose to the silent Berwald- the man that had just spent two hours out in the cold searching for a lost dog alone- a dog that Berwald might not of liked in the first place. Not to mention how easy he was with allowing Peter to come visit, despite the fact that it meant they were sharing beds…

A blush began to fiercely rise on his cheeks as he looked away from Berwald, just barely missing Berwalds own half-hesitant glance towards him. A few moments later they were in the bedroom, and Berwald dutifully collected his night clothing before shuffling towards the adjacent bathroom.

Tino quickly changed as well, and had already slid Peter into bed when Berwald stepped out of the bedroom, tugging down on the shirt sharply. Tino smiled at Berwald, placing a finger to his lips as he turned off the lights. Peter was already beginning to fall asleep, small hands loosening their grip on Tino's.

Berwald nodded, carefully sliding in beside Peter. Tino slid in on the other side as Hanatamago curled up on the foot of the bed. Unconsciously Berwald flung his arm out, pulling them closer as Peter unconsciously shifted into a better, warmer position snuggled in-between the two men.

The Swede regarded Tino through half-closed eyes, wondering how best to ask Tino what he had meant earlier- Surely he couldn't actually be leaving, right? He wouldn't leave… But Tino had said 'your' not 'our' in that phone conversation…

Silently he scooted a little closer, taking a deep breath. There was no use in thinking about it right now. All he could do was hope to convince Tino to stay.

----

a/n: Thank you all you lovely reviewers! You spoil me so much! But, poor Berwald, he really has no idea on how to ask Tino. And poor Tino is just plain flustered- he has no idea on how to handle the situation, and Feliks just made it all worse. XD Anyways, I got the Oedipus complex from this lovely piece that I stumbled across (just take out the spaces) http://community. livejournal. com/ hetalia/ 4489166. html# cutid1


	8. Hands off my Wife!

Tino smiled happily to himself as he carefully laid out the red colored suite, giving it a critical eye. It had been awhile since he had last worn it, and dust had taken it's toll. It was going have to go through the wash twice.

Smiling, he threw it into the washer along with another pile of clothing, before turning around- to nearly run over a scowling, pouting Peter. "What's the matter Peter?"

"How come you have Santa Clause's suite? Are you Santa?" Peter demanded suspiciously, looking at Tino with some slight suspicion.

Tino could feel slight confusion building up inside of him, and he looked at Peter with a slightly odd look, before completely changing the subject as he asked- "What are you doing here today Peter? I thought you'd be with your friend."

"Oh, Raivis? I'll go join him in a few moments. I have something to ask you instead because the jerk said I had too."

"Oh? Is something the matter?"

"I can come to your house on Christmas, right?"

Tino froze up, mind going over the list of orphanages he was supposed to visit on Christmas Eve to deliver presents. "Ah- well- um- I'm sorry Peter but I'm no going to be here for Christmas."

Peter gasped, gaping at Tino in surprise. "I have other things I have to do that day. I usually celebrate Christmas a few days later…"

Peter grinned. "Awesome! So I'll celebrate Christmas with you then! Alright then, see you later!"

The blond haired boy whistled merrily to Hanatamago to follow as he ran out the doorway, leaving behind a stunned Tino in washer room, staring after him with a dazed expression. Slowly Tino turned-

Only to stare into a wide expanse of blue cloth. With a startled yelp he began to back up, apology automatically rising to his lips. A look upwards at the very, very scary eyes convinced him he needed to speak faster- "Ah, sorry Berwald! I didn't mean to run into you-" An arm flapped frantically as he skittered back slightly.

One foot stepped back, twisted, and Tino pitched forward with a loud yelp. Berwald instantly reacted, arms stretching out to catch the falling Finn. Said Finn looked up, slightly dizzly, clutching at the bigger man's arms. "Huh?"

"You alr'ght?" Berwald mumbled.

"Ah? Ah!" Tino half straightened in Berwald's arms. "I'm sorry about that Berwald-"

He attempted to take a step back, acutely aware of the lack of space. Attempted being an operative word- Berwald seemed unwilling to let go of him, and was still staring down at him with those sharp eyes. "B-Berwald?"

Instantly the arms let go of him, and Tino practically sighed in relief. "Is something the matter Berwald?"

"J'st wonderin' 'bout Chr'stmas…" Berwald muttered.

Despite itself a smile crept onto Tino's face as he stared up at the Swede. "Ah, I'm going to be out all of Christmas Eve, and crashing on Christmas, so you should go out with friends and have fun- or go visit family."

Berwald actually thought about if for a few moments- visiting family? Go to his overbearing brother, and celebrate Christmas with him? He'd much rather celebrate alone, thankyouverymuch. The last Christmas incident with the tree being set on fire had warned him from go to too many family Christmas's.

"Ah, that's right! Berwald, would you like anything for Christmas?"

Tino smiled up hopefully at him, and Berwalds mind drew a complete blank, despite the fact that just _five seconds ago_ he had a list of stuff he had been planning on buying to help with his carpentry efforts. "Not really." He muttered at last.

"Oh? That's too-" The rest of his sentence was drowned out in the doorbell ringing, and a loud banging coming from the front door.

Tino jumped slightly, before turning around with a puzzled look. "What- on earth-"

"YO BERWALD! Open up! It's me!"

Tino's face paled at the familiar voice from the fateful night at the bar where he had nearly been coerced into buying drinks. Berwald twitched beside him, before muttering something that suspiciously like a curse as the door was banged again.

"Hurry it up will you! I already went to your workplace and they said it was your day off so I know you're in here! Berwald! Open up already would you!"

"Ah, Berwald- do you know that man?"

"…He's my br'ther…" Berwald mumbled under his breath, hoping that Tino wouldn't be able to hear it. Alas for him, fate decided not so, and Tino was giving him another look.

"He's your brother?"

"Aye. Should go get h'm befor' he bre'ks down th' door…"

Berwald walked past Tino, his normally scary face rapidly spiraling into the downright _terrifying_. Tino wondered if it would be better to go into hiding or to follow Berwald to make sure a homicide didn't occur in their- Berwalds- his- oh, bother it all- The _houses_ living room.

Tino carefully locked away the thoughts mumbled questions of whom the house technically belonged too, right next to the his Polish friends observation. _What he thinks probably isn't the truth, because he __**enjoys**__ innuendo as much as any French person._

Not bothered by his lack of political correctness, Tino carefully followed the frowning Berwald to the front door.

Berwald glanced downwards at the door, expecting to see the lock in place- it was unlocked. With a slight huff for patience to deal with his brother, Berwald swung open the door. "Soren."

The fist descending in an effort to make a dent in the doorway whistled through thin air. "Berwald! Brother! Hey, I heard you had gotten a new house, but I hadn't expected you to go all 'fatherly' on me. What's with the kid down the street claiming that he was going to make you your dad. As a matter of fact- how did anyone allow their kids near you?" As he talked, Soren was already stepping into the front 'foyer', and Tino quietly began cataloging what drinks he had in the kitchen- it was getting cold outside, and Soren had come a long way.

"Soren, wh't are you doin' here?"

"We're going drinking. Ah, that reminds me! We're still good on going out and getting smashed next week, right? I'm trying to find this little Finnish guy that I met one night at the bar- he slipped away before I could coerce him into paying for my drinks while I was arguing with the bartender over which of us could drink more."

Berwalds back went ramrod straight, as the hairs on the back of his neck rose. _Little Finnish guy_… Tino? Had Soren actually been thinking about making _Tino_ drink? His Tino?

He very nearly turned around to look at Tino, stopped only by the fact that would mean Soren _discovering_ Tino, which would lead to drinks. Something completely unwanted. "What d'y was it aga'n?"

"Two weeks from now Berwald! Honestly- AHA! FINNISH MAN SPOTLIGHT!"

Berwald found himself being shoved aside as Soren charged down the hallway to grab Tino by the shoulder. "I have found you! Now at last we can finish our drinking challenge!"

"E-Eh? Wait, what!" A squawk arose from Tino, and Berwalds hackles went up at the sound. The Swede took a step closer to his brother.

"Soren, put h'm down."

Soren turned around to look at him, one eyebrow cocked. Berwald forced himself not to strangle the other man. "Oh, yeah, that's right, I forgot that's how your tastes swung. Alright, I'll leave your wife alone!"

"W-Wife? But- I'm not a girl-"

"Alright dearie, my 'n' your husband are gonna go out for a few drinks, don't worry, we already have a designated driver so he'll be completely smashed when he comes home!"

Tino could only stand and stare as Soren, without waiting for a word to the contrary, began to pull, tug, and yank Berwald out the door, breath puffing out in a white cloud.

Tino stared at the empty space bemusedly for a few minutes, before straightening. If Berwald was going to be out tonight, then that meant he could go Christmas shopping, get home, and wrap it! And he should probably remember to warm up the bed and pull out a blanket for the couch for when Berwald came home drunk.

With a merry hum, he quickly swept through the house, picking up several toys that Peter had brought over and left at the house, and dumping them into the makeshift 'Toy-box' created after Berwald had stepped on one of the 'Transformer' toys for the fifteenth time and nearly breaking it.

Then, after finally grabbing both coat and money, Tino stepped out into the wintry air, not minding the snow clouds beginning to pile up- frankly he was surprised that it hadn't snowed yet.

Tino mentally ran down a list of presents he could give to his housemate. _He probably wishes most for me to move out… But I'll move out in February, or I should at least have enough money then… Anyways, I need a present for Berwald!_

Tino glanced at his car that he used to get to work, and slowed down slightly. Where to go?

A gleam suddenly appeared in his eye as he remembered the Swede's passion for carpentry. _I know, I'll go to the carpentry shop and ask them to recommend something to me!_

Tino slipped behind the wheel, and quickly inserted the key, highly pleased with his decision.

----------------

a/n: Ah Berwald- you really need to loosen up- and is it just me or does this chapter have no plot? Oh well... Thanks for all the reviews guys! Seriously!


	9. Call the man a Pedophile please

Soren cradled the mug of ale, smirking triumphantly at his brother. Berwald ignored him, staring down at his own mug of ale, wondering what was going on back at the house. Tino hadn't reacted well to the 'wife' part. Scratch that, his mysterious housemate hadn't seemed to react well to Soren's presence at all.

Soren's smirk grew a little wider as he saw the subtle hints that his brother was becoming slightly depressed over the whole thing. He took a quiet sip of his beer, mind going back to that strange conversation that had taken place just over an hour ago.

_The tall blond haired man whistled cheerfully as he walked down the cold street, taking time to snicker at the cookie-cutter suburban houses. Each one had a various amount of toys on it, and he was going to guess that Berwald's house would be the one that had no toys, was immaculately taken care of and-_

_Thwack! He stumbled as something small, white, and furry ran over his feet. A kids shout came spinning after it just a few seconds later. "Hanatamago! Heel!"_

_The dog ignored the command to start growling and barking up at the man, fur bristling on end. _

_The blond stared down at it, wondering if he could get away with using his foot to push it to the side. The kid scowled and roared, "HEEL! Or do I have to get mommy to make you obey?"_

_The dogs barks tapered off into a low growl, and the kid smiled triumphantly. "Hah! I knew that would work. The only thing scarier then daddy's glower is when Mommy's really mad."_

_"Hey, kid-" The kid looked up with flashing eyes and his shoulders went back. _

_"I'M NOT A KID! I'M PETER KIRKLAND! And as soon as I can, I'm gonna to marry Mommy before Daddy does, so I won't become a Peter Oxenstierna. Then that jerk of a brother won't have any more control over me!"_

_Soren very nearly choked on his own breath. Berwald, his forced anti-social brother not only had a 'wife' but a kid? Hadn't **he** been busy in the past few months? "Anyways, I'm going to go sleepover at Ravis's house, so later looser."_

_"Hold it kiddo-"_

_"WHAT ABOUT I'M NOT A KID DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND!"_

_Soren grinned. "Yeah, yeah kid-" Peter fumed at the words, "Where's your house?"_

_"Why would I tell a pedophile like you?"_

_It took a few seconds for the word to register, but when it did- "A **what**?"_

_"A pedophile. You like little kids don't you, because you're acting just as suspiciously as that jerk always said pedophiles acted." Peter looked triumphant about that particular bit of logic.  
_

_"Kid-"_

_"Pedophile."_

_"I am not a pedophile! I just want to know where my brother lives!" Soren snarled back, unable to believe that he was actually even **having** this conversation. He wasn't a pedophile! Well, no, his buddy from Iceland did look like a kid sometimes..._

_He wasn't going there._

_"Oh, you're Daddy's brother?" Sharp eyes stared up at him, before the kid turned away, and began walking up the street. "Daddy told me that if I were to ever meet you I'm to stay away from you, and not tell you anything."_

_Soren glanced around desperately for something he could use as leverage, before remembering the growling dog. "Now look here kid, can help your daddy marry your mommy."_

_Peter turned around with a wary look. "Daddy said that if you came you're more likely to take mommy away. I don't want that to happen. Mommy and Daddy are nice to me. So goodbye."_

_Soren could only watch as the kid disappeared, before laughing. "Looks like my brother picked up a feisty one! He's gonna be fun to mess with later!"_

_Whistling merrily once more, Soren set off down the street._

Soren was broken from his musing on the unusual kiddo as the sound of a cellphone began ringing. His head rose to pin Berwald with its look, as Berwald practically dove for the cellphone. Quickly the Danish man leaned over to snatch the cellphone from right out of Berwalds hands, laughing at the other mans furious expression.

"Hello? Berwald? This is Arthur. I'm just calling to see if Peter is there again. If he is, please tell him to watch out for any unusual people who ask him where he lives, how old he is, or anything important because they're probably pedophiles-"

Berwald snatched the cellphone back, seriously contemplating on whether or not he could get away with smashing his brother's face into the table. His posture slumped slightly as he heard who it was, and carefully he placed the open cellphone onto the thable, allowing the other man to continue talking.

"Sooo- that's the wacko you stole the kid from?"

"He w's the on' to ask me to look aft'r him." Berwald grumbled.

"Seriously?"

"T'was either th't or get the k'd molested- My boss c'n't hir' very well."

"I see." Soren watched his brother stare at the cellphone for a few moments, before dangling bait. "You know, the kiddo I met was quite determined to marry his 'mommy'."

Berwald's frown grew a little more pronounced at that. "I wonder how serious he was."

"Probably n't that serious..." But Berwald looked slightly uncomfortable at the idea. Soren smirked.

"If you say so- But you know Berwald, you picked up one looker of a wife. If I didn't already have a guy, I'd take him. But I do hope he knows about your preference."

Berwald looked away. "Bro- he does know, doesn't he?"

Mumble. Soren looked slightly thoughtful, before he grinned. "Oh well, you better tell him what you think or he'll fly away on silver wings you know! How'd you catch him anyways if he has no idea about your preference?"

"We g't scamm'd into a house t'gether..."

"Then you might want to hurry it up there Berwald! Who knows when he'll save up enough money to move out."

Berwald nodded slowly- he knew the truth. As much as he didn't like it, he knew the truth. It was either confess to Tino, or watch him move out. But- what was Tino's sexual preference? He had a friend that was a cross-dresser, but that was the extent of what he knew about Tino's life outside of the home.

And that was slightly sad.

* * *

a/n: I have found the plot in this chapter. And that is to call Soren a Pedophile. (By the way y'all, pedophiles aren't really a joking matter, so don't be one. Thank you, that's all today for Arthur Kirkland Says Segment at the end of this show. Oh, except to review, but that isn't as important as the other)


	10. Failing at not thinking about you

Tino juggled his package precariously as he unlocked the door one-handedly. He sighed in relief as he slipped in-

Getting Berwald a present had been harder then he thought. The wood-working workshop had been kind in helping him decide what to buy his husband- _oh no. No. Nononnononononononono! Now I'm thinking like a wife as well!_

Automatically his hands rose to clutch at his blond hair, tugging on it hard, almost ripping it out by the fistful. It was all stupid Feliks fault! If he had just kept his mouth shut, then Tino wouldn't be thinking about just how sexy the Swede could be...

A moan arose from him. He was so not thinking about that. He refused to think about that, because he wasn't gay- right?

No, he wasn't going to think about that right now either, because if he did, he was going to have an identity crisis right in the middle of the living room. He still needed to wrap the presents and hide them. Yes, he would get his priorities straight for a few moments. Wrap. Hide. Don't think about Berwald.

_Of course, Berwald would probably be happy about his not-thinking about him, because if I thought about him continually, that'd make me a stalker._ Tino walked towards 'his' room- rapidly disintegrating into Peter's room now... _And I don't want to creep Berwald out, because he makes me feel scared and slightly funny at the same time. I never really gotten butterflies in my stomach before around someone else- he wouldn't mind me having butterflies in my stomach around him, would he?_ The wrapping paper was laid out carefully as Tino plopped the presents in the middle. _That's why it's important not to think about him too much-_

The clock chimed gently as he began cutting the paper. Tino looked up with a small frown. His hands absolutely itched to start serving up dinner, as was now the habit. There was the problem of nobody being home at the moment...

Tino glanced down at his presents, before jumping up with a start. One of the few things he knew Berwald like was having warm sheets- or anything warm in his bed in fact, from how many times he had woken up to find an arm draped over him.

With quick, sure footsteps he found a hot water bottle and stuck it in the microwave. It would keep it's heat for awhile yet, and Berwald should be home before midnight... _Berwald is always so nice and accommodating. I wish I didn't have to leave, but it's probably for the best. After all, I wouldn't want to be stuck with someone like me. I always blabber on, and I'm certain Berwald doesn't like it. I really need to learn how to keep my mouth shut but-_

The microwave went off just as he finished cutting and began taping the presents neatly. With a smile he bounced up and took out the hot pad. Soon it was safely stashed away in the blankets on Berwald's side of the bed, and Tino was back in front of the presents.

As hands went through the familiar motion of wrapping presents Tino's thoughts inevitably wandered right back to the subject that he had been attempting to avoid. _When is Berwald getting home? I hope he isn't thinking about driving home drunk. Probably not, he's smarter then that. He's very smart... and handso- no, handy! He's made a lot of stuff from wood, so he's handy! Not the other H word! _

Tino hurriedly finished his taping job and sat back with a satisfied smile. The presents were neatly wrapped, and it was now... Midnight... Where was Berwald? Not even Berwald would be this late, though he was going out to go drink...

The Finn frowned as he shoved presents under the sink. He knew just about nothing about Berwald other then he liked carpentry. For goodness sakes, knowing his luck, Berwald would be Gay! Of course, that wouldn't be such a bad thing- NO, he wasn't doing the identity crises thing right now! He wasn't!

And that was so not his reason why he jumped for the door when a soft knock came, not bothering to look outside to see who it was. Because it was Berwald, it had to be-

The tall, blond man that had claimed to be Berwald's brother was standing in the doorway. Berwald was nowhere to be seen. "Huh? Ah-"

"Oh good, Berwald's in the car right now." A tipsy grin was flashed almost charmingly at him- despite himself Tino shrank back. Why did that smile remind him so much of a shark? "He's not coming out very easily and I thought since you've been living with him for awhile you could go get him."

"Bu-But aren't you his brother?" He wanted desperately nothing more then to close the door. He had spent his entire evening not not thinking about Berwald, and now he was beginning to think about him once more.

No, wait, he put in double negatives... "Yeah, sure I'm his brother, but he doesn't like me all that much. If I go to him right now, I'm likely to get punched."

Tino flinched, and for the first time in his life considered slamming the door on the man. Slamming the door painfully on the foot that was beginning to nudge it's way in was definitely a good idea but, "Please get him for me?"

He was a sucker for the word please. With a sigh he opened the door and flittered towards the car, uncomfortably aware of the man shadowing his every step. Shadowing him until that was, they got to the open door where Berwald rested on the back seat, eyes closed.

Tino didn't notice Soren smirk and take off walking down the street as he leaned into the car slightly to touch Berwald's arm. "Berwald?"

Berwald eyes snapped open instantly, hand enclosing instantly around Tino's smaller one. "T'no?"

Tino squeaked in surprise- Berwald didn't let go, instead his grip seemed to tighten slightly. "B-Berwald, you should get into the house before the driver gets mad at you..."

Finger tapping from the seat above convinced him to wrap both hands around Berwalds, and begin tugging. Berwald languidly unfolded from the car, his taller frame leaning ever so slightly on Tino. Tino tried very hard to breathe and not get crushed. "Come on Berwald."

Quietly he coaxed the larger man into the building, and towards bed. Berwald seemed to recover as they walked- he did kick off his shoes and take off his jacket, much to Tino's relief.

Such relief was short lived however as for the first time since staying with the Swede, Berwald took off his shirt. A muffled squeak arose form Tino as the Finn stared at the toned chest, just rippling in muscles, making any woman want to sigh in adoration...

A dark blush stained his cheeks as he looked the other way. That was probably the reason he didn't see the large arm the reached towards him, before wrapping around his waist and pulling him onto the bed. He did however feel Berwald curling up around him, snuggling as close as possible.

"B-Berwald?" They were spooning. They were spooning like a married couple did right after they had- no, no, no! He wasn't thinking about it!

Flustered he stammered out, "Berwald, would you please let go?"

Berwald grunted, and held him closer, nose burying in his hair. Some distant part of his mind warned him that this was a bad idea, but it felt so good, and he didn't want to move, didn't want to let his captured prize leave for now... Berwald drifted off to sleep, leaving a shell-shocked Finn to his musing.

_I... am going to be thinking about this all night._

* * *

a/n: It's been awhile, hasn't it? Sorry. I had to rewrite this chapter several times, and let us just say that real life was crappy. either way, hope you enjoy, and please review!


	11. Arrival of the Perverted Inner Voices

Tino groaned softly as he slowly slid out of Berwalds embrace. It had taken him the better part of the night to extract himself from the Swede's arms. It didn't help that his body had apparently decided that it was done working for the day, and kept on trying to fall asleep in that position.

But he was at last free! He could go to his own bed and pretend this never happened.

_Except that it did. _Tino scowled at the nagging voice in the back of his head that suspiciously sounded like Feliks. _Not only did it happen, but admit it dearie- you **liked** it. You felt all warm and snuggly in his arms, and you totally squealed like a fangirl when you saw that broad chest~_

Tino's foot slammed into the doorway, sufficiently distracting himself from the voice. Much to the voice's disappointment. "I do not think of him like that! I am not a crazed eighteen year old girl fangirling over a series she thinks she knows but really doesn't. And moreover, I am not thinking about how handsome he looks!"

_Liar, liar pants on fire._ The voice was back again. _You totally were oggling at him just now. Admit it. You like boys._

"I do not like boys! I like men- oh no, I did not say that out loud, did I?" The Finn cast a half-afraid glance over his shoulder, half-expecting the drunken, homophobic leader of his orphanage to pop up out of nowhere to give him a beating.

When nothing appeared, Tino pressed a hand over his heart, breathing a silent sigh of relief. The time at the orphanage was never going to be something he willingly discussed, but- "No one heard me. Thank goodness."

_Now that you have laid to rest your paranoia, let's start listing the reasons why you've got a crush on Berwald, shall we? One- he's hot. Two- he's super, duper hot. Three- he's... mind numbingly hot. Four-_

"I do not like him just because he's handsome. He's strong-"

_Like I was saying, he's practically rippling with muscles. I mean, merow! Did you see those muscles that led down-_

"WE ARE NOT GOING THERE!"

_Party pooper. Fine. Not only is he hot, handsome, muscular, and every girls dream, but he's also graceful. He doesn't seem to mind listening to babbling, and he's rather handy around the house._

"Those aren't real reasons. I barely know him."

_Everyone thinks of you as husband and wife anyways. Why not take advantage of that fact?_

"I couldn't possibly do that! What would happen afterwards? Berwald would never object to it, even if he doesn't like it!"

_You two are never going to get even an inkling of a relationship started if you keep dancing around like this._

"So you do admit we don't have a relationship!" For some perverse reason, Tino was unreasonably glad.

_Don't be so glad. After all, isn't this about your future?_

"I have officially gone crazy. I'm standing here in Berwald's room at two in the morning, talking to a voice that doesn't exist about my non-existant relationship with my husband. I'm going to bed!"

_Ha ha! You just admitted that he's your husband. Own up, and suck it up! You're totally head over heels for him!_

Tino moaned as he walked into the living room to collapse onto a couch. So what if he was in love with Berwald? It wasn't like Berwald liked other guys- right? And even if he did, he probably liked big, buff guys that did wood-working and such, not some sort of pathetic weakling that had trouble lifting a single suitcase. Or someone who was clumsy enough to trip over his own feet, was generally inefficient at housecleaning, suckered the poor man into having a dog, and then willingly let Peter, a kid that belonged to someone else, into the home...

Tino scrubbed at his eyes, feeling tears beginning to well up. _I am overemotional because I'm highly stressed. I just need to get a good nights sleep, and then everything in the morning will be just fine. I don't think Berwald will remember, and even if he does, I can just deny it._

Blackness began to creep around the edges of his vision as his body willingly began to shut down. Tino didn't bother trying to resist, feeling as though someone had tied him down to the couch. _I'll just rest here for five minutes, then I'll go to bed..._

* * *

Berwald woke up to a disappointingly empty bed. Or was it thankfully empty bed? The Swede groaned as he stretched, feeling bones crack into place. He winced as his headache came back on full force.

Slowly he stumbled for the bathroom, wondering if he was going to puke, when he stopped dead.

The bed was empty. Where was Tino? Had he already left for work? No, today was Sunday, there was no work today... So where was Tino?

"Tino?" The Swede abandoned the bathroom, and headed for the living room.

There he found Tino on the couch, on arm thrown over his eyes, sleeping deeply. Pieces of wrapping paper lay scattered around the floor, although the packages themselves were suspiciously gone. Berwald instantly spotted his winter jacket lying on the ground, at the same time Tino shivered in the cold air. "Tino..."

Berwald bent slowly, trying not to aggravate his headache as he carefully spread the jacket over the sleeping Tino. For a few moments he hovered, staring down at the angelic face. Tino... was breathtaking when he was asleep. Not only was his wife a good cook, and kind hearted, but he was also much more beautiful than his own rough and ready body ever could be.

_So kiss him._

Berwald shook his head at the voice. Kiss Tino? That would be taking advantage of the poor wife... man. He meant man, becuase Tino didn't really seem to like it when he was called 'wife'.

_You're being stubborn. Kiss him, he'll wake up, and then you can keep going from there._

...Since when had his subconscious become so lewd? Scratch that- when had his subconscious started acting like Francis? With a blush cranked up high, Berwald jerked away from the sleeping Finn, heading towards the kitchen.

_But you must admit~ He's cute when he sleeps like that! It makes you want to cuddle close and do ***Censored*Insert X rated material here*Censored***_

Berwald dropped the cup he had been holding to clamp a hand over his mouth, face completely red. He really had been spending too much time wwith Francis lately if he was thinking things like that.

Which was why he was going to do everyone a favor, and go dunk his head under water to try to rid himself of the images. Even if his imagination really did enjoy the way Tino panted-

A scathing curse dropped from his mouth as his hand automatically jerked to the right, blasting cold water all over his head. But it did at least get rid of the images. Most of them...

Berwald scrubbed at his face, glancing at the sleeping Tino. He needed to discuss this soon. Before Tino found out the hard way when he came home staggering drunk and decided that he was going to kiss him.

Green-blue eyes stared down at large hands that clenched. He was so much bigger then the Finn, and so much more stronger. It seemed if he even touched Tino, the Finn would break and leave him. And if Tino left, so would all of his sunshine and love.

_Corny. Completely and totally corny. You think you can attract him by being like that? Come on and be a real man! Sweep him right off his feet! Use Stockholm Syndrome to your advantage!_

This voice was really just making him feel worse and worse. Berwald stood up, pushing himself away from the counter and started striding towards bed. He was going to bed, and he wasn't waking up until it was Monday, thank you very much. And when it was Monday he would confess too Tino his preferences.

Or... Should he confess his preferences to Tino later? Too early and it might drive him away...

_He's lying on the couch right now._ Inner Francis urged, _It'll be easy to carry him off to bed like you did last night-_

Last night. He had forgotten about last night, but it must've been a dream because Tino wasn't here now- or had he been in the bed, and had escaped when he was sleeping?

Paranoia, a pounding headache, and the distressing urge to go to Tino and carry him off bridal style mixed up inside of him, as he firmly pulled the covers over his head. It was decided, he wasn't going to touch Tino. Period.

* * *

_a/n: Berwald you moron! I cannot believe how hard it is writing you! All I got was the feeling that I managed to make another Tino! Either way folks, here's your chapter. I hope you enjoy! Sorry that its been taking me so long lately but... let's just say there are things going on. I won't promise that I'll complete it, because the authors who do more often then not abandon it sooner or later, but I have to say- this story is completely failing to live up to it's summery. -_- I think that may be a bad thing. I'll have to reupdate my summery. Any suggestions? (Even if you don't, please review anyways)  
_


	12. And the house came tumbling down

_It's been one week since you looked at me,_  
_Cocked your head to one side and said I'm angry_

Tino sighed as the words drifted through the radio. Now, if you just adjust one week to three, so that way it was now Christmas Eve...

The Finn froze as footsteps sounded in the doorway. Berwald was home, and that meant that the cycle of awkwardness would begin. Tino would greet him, Berwald would mumble a half-hearted greeting as they avoided each others eyes, and then Berwald would retreat to his wood workshop, where neither would meet each other until night came.

Peter had been dragged off by his guardian to actually sleep in his house- something that Tino was insanely grateful for. After all, if Peter was sleeping at the house, then that meant Tino would be sleeping on the couch. He couldn't possibly go back to Berwalds bed after what happened! No way, no how. Even if he did wake up to find himself snuggled beneath Berwalds thick jacket, it didn't mean anything right?

Tino buried his face in the couch pillow, well aware of the red blush creeping onto his cheeks as the memory of _that night_ popped into his head. "Don't think about it Tino, don't think about it Tino- you found a place you can move right after Christmas. In fact, it can be a Christmas present."

Tino nodded to himself, face still buried in the cushion. "T'no?"

"Yipe! Berwald- wha-"

Tino pushed himself from off the couch, staring up at those familiar blue-green eyes that was so terrifying yet so... comforting at the same time. "You 'lright?"

"Huh? Oh, I-I'm fine! Sorry, did I worry you?"

Berwald stared down at the innocent, dazzling smile, as Tino's generally smooth hair stuck at odd angles. He looked away swiftly, muttering, "Didn't see you at the door. W's wonderin' where y'u were."

"Oh. Oh! The door- that's right! I got distracted- I'm sorry Berwald. By the way- is Peter coming over today?"

"No. It's alm'st Christmas, so K'rkland took h'm hom'."

"I should've guessed. I almost forgot it was Christmas."

Berwald gaze tipped downwards to the stacks of packages sitting at his feet. They were all neatly wrapped, and neatly separated into at least ten different piles. "Wh't are these f'r?"

"These? Oh yes, it's for all of the orphanages I'm visiting. Somehow I was assigned all of the orphanages so- well, I've been separating the presents by orphanage. And I'll be spending an hour at each one, so I'll be lucky to get home by morning." Tino laughed quietly as he set aside another package, neatly wrapped and labeled.

Berwald looked as though he very much wanted to say something, but he looked away. Tino looked up curiously, distantly aware that this was the first time since that disastrous night that they had anything close to a normal conversation. "Is something the matter Berwald?"

"Yeah- Ya shouldn't h've to go vis'tin' each of these orphan'ges by yours'lf..."

Tino blinked, before laughing quietly. "I don't mind it Berwald- I actually did this a lot back when I was in Finland. It's nothing that big- trust me!"

"But- you should still g't some k'nd of help..." Berwald muttered, eyebrows sweeping downwards. Tino quailed at that look but- what was he supposed to do? He was already handling it so perfectly right now, and everyone else was busy with family.

"It's fine Berwald. I don't mind. Everyone else already have families that they wish to spend the evening with, and little kids to take care of."

Tino shifted slightly to get up for another present to wrap- and instantly regretted it as his legs let him know in no uncertain terms that they were asleep. "Ah!"

Berwald was instantly hovering there, close by, large hands steadying him as he flailed for balance. "Whaa!"

Balance failed as gravity prevailed. Tino went down in a windmill of flapping arms, straight into the chest of the one person he didn't want to see his clumsier side. "Oh- S-Sorry Berwald, I didn't mean to-"

"You alright?" Berwald brusquely cut him off, arms gathering him into a more standing position. Tino reluctantly let the thick blue cloth slip through his fingers as his legs protested the weight.

"I'm fine. My legs just fell asleep."

Tino looked up, and flinched slightly. Berwald was giving him that look again... a startled gasp escaped him as Berwald swept him up bridal style, and began carrying him towards the bedrooms. "Wait! Berwald! Ah- Yeek! B-Berwald! Please put me down! I still have presents to do before I leave!"

Berwald frowned, making Tino shiver in fright. His expression- was just too scary sometimes! Way, way too scary... "Please?" He offered up in the tiniest, least offensive voice he could muster. The scowl grew worse. Tino was quite certain he would have a heart attack soon from that stare. It was much too intense.

"F'ne..." Berwald slowly lowered Tino to the floor, still scowling heavily. Tino tried not to detach himself too hurriedly from the Swede's arms, but judging from Berwalds scowl, he still did it much too quickly.

Slowly he trudged back to his waiting stack of presents, well aware of the heavy stare directed at his back. But surely if he ignored it for long enough it would go away, right?

_The question is, do you want him to go away?_

Oh no, it was that voice again. The one that sounded like Feliks.

_Tino darlin' I'm being serious you know. Do you really want him to go away. Him and his hotness?_

The Finn ignored the voice best as he could as he settled back into wrapping presents. There were a lot of presents- and he had a lot of areas to hit. He had to leave soon if he wanted to get back before three. There was simply no time to go thinking about this. Besides, he had already decided hadn't he?

A sad frown crossed his face as the clock on the wall struck six. Tino glanced upwards, startled. Six already? Frantically he glanced around- Berwald was nowhere to be seen, and he had been sitting among the wrapped presents for at least a good ten minutes. Frantically he clambered to his feet, and began stuffing the presents into bags.

He was going to be late.

* * *

Berwald shifted uneasily as he poked at his cold, limp, soggy noodles. Tino was leaving. For the entire night. Without an escort. Honestly, what was the Finn thinking? He ought to accompany him but-

That's right! Go with him and seduce him!

Berwald shook his head. He couldn't possibly go with Tino when the only thing he would be thinking about was how to kiss him and drag him to his bed. And then do things that would make Francis proud. Maybe.

With a growl he shifted once moree, shoving the bowl away. It was growing close to midnight.

Silently he prowled around the house, turning off lights except for the Christmas Tree- a half smile graced his lips as he remembered Tino and Perter putting up ornaments- it had been a cute picture, and by the end Berwald got to lift Peter to put the star on the top of the tree. It had been corny, but cute, and it had been one of the few times awkwardness had eased up between the two at all.

Of course now...

The clock struck one, he was still alone.

The clock struck two.

Three.

Four- Berwald was really becoming nervous now, as he shifted uncomfortably in his empty bed.

You'd think after several weeks he'd finally get used to an empty bed, but no-

_You know, you are big enough to simply drag him off. You could just take him to your bed, or strong arm Arthur into giving you Peter for the night so that way you can have Tino all to yourself. The kid sleeps pretty deeply-_

His inner voice sounded more like a gang member then Francis- though knowing Francis... he probably would say something like that...

His head fell against the pillows as the clock gently chimed that it was five in the morning. Moments later, the door slowly opened as weary feet dragged themselves inside.

Berwald was up, disregarding all unimportant things like clothing to stride down towards Tino in nothing more then boxers.

"T'no?"

An answering mumble greeted him as he peeked into the hallway. Tino stood there, his brilliant red Santa Suite crumpled and slightly dirty. There were small, grubby hand marks from overeager children, asking for presents. A slight smile might've graced his face, unnoticed by the heavy glower at just how exhausted Tino looked. "Tino?"

"Oh, Berwald!" Tino gave him a tired smile, as he slowly began moving towards his room. "I have two Christmas Presents or you. First-"

Tino passed over a large package, carefully wrapped. He tried for another smile, broken by the huge yawn. "And second, I found a new place to stay, so I'll be out of your hair soon."

Blood rushed through Berwald, as the pounding of his heart blocked out the rest of what Tino was saying. Tino was leaving? He- he couldn't possibly be...

* * *

_a/n: I'm mean leaving you here, aren't I? Maybe I should take a short hiatus? :D Not really, no worries, the next chapter will be written in an (un)timely manner. I'm just not certain if this chapter can be considered funny in any way, though I did try. Instead it just came out as random angst ramblings... Hmmm... Oh well, here's your chapter! Please review, and don't kill me too bad. *Runs off to go hide in some deep hole*_


	13. Fighting For Love!

_Maybe I've been here before_  
_I know this room, I've walked this floor_  
_I used to live alone before I knew you_  
_I've seen your flag on the marble arch_  
_love is not a victory march_  
_It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah_

Berwald glowered up at his singing brother, restraining himself from attacking the other man by the skin of his teeth. Yes, the song did fit his current mood perfectly, but Soren did not need to rub it in.

As if reading his mind, Soren smirked as he flopped down into a suspiciously empty chair nearby. "So, brother~" He sang out to the room at large, ignoring the incredulous looks that he would dare engage the terrifying Swede in conversation, "How has it going between you and your wifey?"

"He's movin' out. Today."

Soren very nearly toppled out of his chair as Berwald glowered at the screen. "What?"

"You didn't know? Guess'd from th' song..." It hadn't been a good week for Berwald, and his brother coming by to visit just drove

"I was singing it because I just got off babysitting a couple of brats and they insisted on watching the movie Shrek five times in a row."

Berwalds Korean boss managed to shout down the hallway in remarkable precision, "That movie came from me! The Americans stole it!"

Soren glanced down the hallway, eyebrow raised until he turned back to Berwald. "So, what made him change his mind? Did you tell him?"

Berwald half-heartedly shuffled his papers about, wondering what exactly to say to his brother. Soren... had always expressed a slight interest in what he was doing- an obsessive interest actually. It was one of the main reasons he had left his brother-

Berwalds hands tightened on the paper as a thought struck him. Soren had never been far removed from the shadier parts of business, and-

Burning blue-green eyes rose to glower at his brother, as his already considerable intimidating factor cranked up a few notches. "Soren... Do you reme'ber when you were talkin' 'bout going into the hous'ng business?"

"Yeah, I dabbled in it for a little while, but it wasn't half as profitable as I would've liked."

"D' you remember a paper crossin' the desk for a small one story house down in the better part of th' city?" Berwald was leaning forward now.

Soren nodded, still grinning, and that almost snapped the very thin amount of patience Berwald had remaining. "Do you remember a person called Tino?"

"Tino? Yeah, that sounds familiar- I think I just tossed him together with someone else... awrk!"

Soren ducked as a chair hurtled into the space his head had previously been. "Wait a minute Berwald, what was that for- ack!" The entire work room froze, an icy silence settling over them in terrorized confusion.

Soren's head poked out from behind a desk. "What was that for."

In two strides Berwald had strode over to where Soren was hiding, and one large hand grabbed him by the front of the shirt, pulling him to his feet. "You're the one who scammed me." He snarled very, very softly.

Any reply Soren might have been formulating was broken off as Berwalds fist drew back, and the brother wrenched himself out of Berwalds grip, leg sweeping to hit Berwald in the back of the knee. Berwald staggered, catching himself on a desk, his own foot coming out in an attempt to give Soren a shin splint.

Someone - a very brave, foolish someone who probably had one too many heroic ideas stuck in his mind then he should have- rushed forward to grab Soren by the shoulders to pull him back. Soren responded instinctivly, flipping the wannabe-hero over one shoulder. Instantly there was a yell of "That twat!" and Berwald saw a flash of thick eyebrows as a disgruntled englishman attempted to go to where the fallen man lay.

Attempted at least- he was being physically restrained by Francis- Arthur promptly rounded on him, giving his a solid whack across the jaw, knocking him out. Instantly an albino jumped into the fray, crouching down next to Francis. After confirming the man was still breathing, he bounced to his feet, red eyes sweeping the room. "Kekekeke! If we're going to have a fight then all those who think you can defeat the Awesome Me, step forward!"

The idiot made himself an enemy of half the company with just the 'Awesome Me' bit- not surprising from how many ego's there were. Instantly half the company started forward.

"Yo- Antonio! Come give me a hand here!" The known pedophile Spanish guy grabbed the nearest weapon- something that suspiciously looked a lot like an axe as he lept to cover the Albino's back.

"Oh look, it's the perverts all together! GET THEM! REGAIN YOUR DIGNITY AND VITAL REGIONS!"

* * *

Tino slowly, carefully folded his clothing, determinedly not looking at the clock. Despite the fact that Berwald was only ten minutes late, he was beginning to worry that something had happened.

Honestly- and he wanted to spend the last day with Berwald having a good dinner as well. It had taken a lot of work to set it all up in a way that it looked nice without a romantic touch though-

Tino's memory darted to the candles. He really had no idea if it could be considered romantic- no scratch that. It was romantic, and he needed to get rid of those candles as soon as possible. It was slightly funny however- his legs weren't moving towards the table at all, and instead he stuffed yet another shirt into the suitcase.

Afterall, he was moving wsn't he?

His vision wavered, and one hand came up to rub at them, only to come away wet.

Tears.

_I don't want to leave. Heaven help me, I've fallen in love with him._ His vision was becoming really blurry now, as he scrubbed hard at his tears. _I love him and his love of carpentry, and I love how he always wants to prove himself as the 'dad' of the family. I love him, I love him, I love him._

He shook his head, wiping away the tears. _I can't stay here. Berwald is probably straight, and knowing my luck, he'd be a homophobe._ He sniffed miserably at the thought, but it at least stemmed the tears enough to shove the rest of the clothing into the suitcase.

Slowly he straightened, dragging the heavy suitcases to the hallway. plopping them down next to the door. He nodded encouragingly to himself, glad that he had managed it, but feeling there was still something missing. Puzzedly he glanced around, before the thought struck him.

Berwald would always sweep down out of nowhere and take anything heavy from me. One fist lightly smacked into an open palm, before the implications sunk in. Did he think I was that delicate?

He sighed, a slight wave of depression settling over him, before he turned to look at the clock. Now, Berwald really was late, even accounting for traffic. Something had to of happened.

As if on cue his cellphone began playing the Moomin theme song. Desperatly he scrambled for it, abandoning all dignity. "Yes, can I help you?"

"Yo- Tino!" Oh dear, it was his cross-dressing friend. "Guess what I heard!"

"Look, Feliks-"

"The company that your husband belongs to had this most terrific fight! Apparently a huge brawl started, and it spread! They nearly had to call in riot police and everything!" Feliks giggled. "People have just been released, so your husband should be home sometime soon. Have fun waiting!"

"He isn't my husb-" Click! The phone went dead. "-and." Tino finished with some slight frustration, before snapping the cellphone shut. He really ought to set his cellphone to play different themes according to each person but- there wasn't any song that he could think of that would fit Feliks.

Silently he consigned himself to waiting.

And waiting.

Waiting...

Ten minutes later and Tino was close to ripping out his hair in frustration. No Berwald. None whatsoever.

Calm down Tino, when you leave there will be no further contact with Berwald. That means you must get used to him being gone. Tino took a deep fortifying breath, before standing up. Constructive, he needed to do something constructive.

And that did mean going to the bathroom.

Tino left the bathrrom, feeling much more refreshed, ready to face whatever the world had to throw him and-

Was instead greeted by a passed out Berwald on the couch. He was still wearing his long blue coat, as a darkening bruise decorated his cheek. Now this... was unexpected. "Berwald?"

Berwald didn't stir at all, instead only seeming to sink deeper into sleep. Tino cautiously approached. While Berwald looked scary, he didn't think there would be anyone brave enough to actually punch him. Though- Tino's eyes drifted down to bloody knuckles, before he tore himself away. Ice, he needed ice.

Panic began to well up into him, making him twice as clumsy as usual as he dumped ice into a tea towel, before twisting the towel shut. Hurriedly he walked back into the living room, before plopping the makeshift ice pack onto Berwalds head.

It was only through a minor miracle it didn't immediately break or reopen.

Tino sighed in relief, staring down at Berwalds face.

Now that he wasn't trying to avoid those scary eyes- he had to admit Berwald was definitely handsome. Very handsome. With very kissable lips. Tino blinked, outraged that he was thinking about taking advantage of an unconscious person, before his eyes glanced down at Berwald. "I guess this can be my final goodbye present." After all, after tonight he was leaving.

Silently he placed his lips over Berwalds in a very light brushing kiss, before turning away.

* * *

Dear Diary,

OMFG! I cannot believe what I saw! It's like the coolest thing I ever saw. I was just talking to a couple of my girl friends on my cell, when I happened to look out the window. And do you know what? SQUEE! I saw two guys kissing! And moreover, it was the two hotest guys on the block! I always knew they were together, despite what mom said. I can see the signs everywhere!

I dropped my phone at that point, so I had to tell everyone else the good news and maybe take a picture of it, but by the time that I looked up, the shorter, much more innocent one was at the door! He was leaving! Why oh why couldn't he of done his thing right there in the living room! I wanted to see!

But worst of all, it looked like his partner was chasing after him, and then my stupid mom had to pick then of all times to call me- oh my gosh, why couldn't she of picked a different time! Now I lost my chance to watch some hotness forever!

I'm going have to treat myself with some new books I recently picked up.

* * *

_a/n: OMFG, for all those of you who don't know, stands for Oh My Freaking Gosh. (that's my story/guns, and I'm sticking to it. Don't argue please) I added in that diary bit just for all the yaoi fangirls. Congratulations- the person writing is one of us. XD Or it can be Hungary- whichever one you prefer. and yes, I know I just went from one cliffie to another. Thank you all for your reviews, and the next chapter will probably be my last._


	14. Forgetting things about life is bad

Tino always did know he was probably a world class forgetful person at times. He always did manage to forget those really important details, especially when they really mattered.

Like right now for instance. He had just opened the door to rush out in embarrassment over kissing Berwald, forgetting two very important things. One, he never could tell when Berwald was asleep, and two- Berwald had a very, very long reach.

That was why he had squeaked in surprise as a long arm shot out to slam the door shut, and another arm dragged him back bodily away from the door. Tino flushed bright red as his back collided with a warm mass, and then it was two arms wrapped around him in the middle of the hallway.

Harsh breathing filled the hallway, as the Finn's mouth completely and utterly failed him.

A harsh, desperate sigh sounded from above his head, and Tino jumped as he felt something bury itself into his shoulder. "B-Berwald?"

"... go..." The soft murmur confused the small Finn, and Tino attempted to struggle out of the encircling arms.

Berwalds arms tightened. "Don't go." He insisted, just a little bit louder this time.

Tino took a deep breath. "Berwald, please, let go of me. I need to-"

Giant arms that had easily picked him up and swept him off his feet that awkward night a month or so ago tightened possessively. "Please don't go." t\The plea was loud enough for Tino to hear this time, and Tinos surprised twitch traveled through his body to Berwald.

Berwald's head slowly rose, as those scary, terrifying eyes uncomfortably looked away from Tino. "You kiss'd me."

Tino blushed at the reminder, and an arm began to windmill frantically as he said, "Well- I just- It wasn't like- there was some circumstances-"

"I l've you."

Tino choked on his breath as some part of his mind told him that the Swede needed a warning label. After all, people did not just up and state that as if it was the most common thing right in the middle of an awkward spot, and was Berwald expecting an answer to that, because he was in no right state of mind to be replying it, because this had to be an illusion dreamed up by a fevered mind-

"I l've you." Berwald repeated softly, his tight grip loosening slightly, eyes softer then what Tino had seen in a long time. Tino shifted, shaking his head automatically, missing the hurt that flickered onto Berwalds face.

"Even though I kissed you when you were asleep? Or at least when I thought you were asleep, it was really bad of me because I thought I was taking advantage of you like that-"

Tino's babbling was cut off as Berwald pulled away from him, lips pulling into a frown. Not that he was staring at those lips. Tino's eyes jumped up higher to meet Berwalds eyes, before flinching away. Scary, it was just too scary. No matter how much he was in love with the man, he just couldn't do it.

Berwalds hand reached out, gently nudging Tino's cheek. Tino's head tilted up to look at him, confusion dancing in the violet eyes as his hands reached out to automatically touch the larger man, before stopping mid air.

What to do?

Berwald slowly leaned forward, eyes searching Tino's face carefully, giving the Finn plenty of time to back away- He wanted Tino to decide to stay, not simply be forced to stay.

Lips gently pressed against lips, as Tino's eyes half-closed. It was electrifying- and at the same time normal. "Stay here, with me, please." The Swede begged, eyes staring straight into Tino's.

Tino stood there in the doorway, silently stunned, mind refusing to work. Berwald = great kisser. Now, if only his mind would jump start beyond that...

Berwald was beginning to draw away, taking the silence for a refusal. Tino grabbed Berwalds hand, staring up at the darkening face. Wait, darkening face?

"AH!" Berwald jumped at the loud shout from Tino as he pointed directly at his cheek. "Your cheek! Your bruise is turning black! Come on Berwald, we really ought to put some ice on it-"

Just like that, the awkwardness was shattered, and Berwald bemusedly allowed himself to be towed out of the hallway as Tino babbled away. Was this really alright? Berwald glanced down at his smaller companions head. Yes, he could keep the status quo for a few more months... right?

Tino sat him on the couch, rescuing the hastily discarded icepack, and placing in on one cheek, before hesitating. Berwalds own hand reached up to gently take the weight of the ice pack off of Tino's hands.

Tino took a deep breath, leaning forward to press a quick kiss on the lips before standing up and whirling around to go towards the kitchen, blushing bright red.

Berwald slowly smiled.

He was home.

* * *

Extra

Berwald impassively filed out the forms, listening to his wifey and the cross-dresser talk in the living room. "You know, you really ought to come up with some incredibly cute nickname for him."

"Ah, I don't know about that Feliks, Berwald doesn't seem the type to like nicknames-"

Feliks plowed on determinedly, ignoring all arguments to the contrary. "It ought to be perfect for him as well..."

Tino hastily redirected conversation, making Berwald sigh slightly in relief. Although they were brand new to this couple thing, they were slowly but surely figuring out a way to do this, and he doubted nicknames would help that much.

Slowly the conversation dropped into a lull, and Feliks asked casually, "Tino- what do you think is a good name for a tall, slightly scary girl?"

"Tall, and slightly scary? Why- I suppose it'd have to be that one American girl named Susan... I believe she came from the area of Texas..." Tino looked slightly thoughtful as he looked at Feliks. "Why do you ask?"

"Berwalds new nickname will now be Susan!"

The pen in Berwalds hand snapped.

"Wha- absolutely not! That's a girls name-"

"But, you don't like being called the wife, so thus it makes sense to give your husband the girly sounding name, doesn't it? Ah, I got an idea, let me call the weird Japanese guy and see what he thinks about it-"

"Ah, wait-"

"Hey there Japanese guy! I was just wondering what you think about a name like Susan-"

Feliks paused, listening to what was being siad with an interested glint on his face. "Oh really? Like Totally? That's so awesome!"

Feliks turned to Tino with a wink. "Guess what honey- in Japanese if you call him Su-san, that would be the same as calling him Sweden."

"I'm calling him by his country name?"

"It's what the Japanese guy calls us all anyways- haven't you noticed? He calls us by our nationality names instead of our actual names."

_No Feliks_, Tino thought, _I didn't notice. And I don't see how you of all people could notice!_

* * *

_a/n: THE END! (Omake was there to just add a little bit of fluff. I have to admit this chapter was hardest to write- simply because lately I've been swamped by fic writers that believe the second they confess they should be getting on the bed- or against the wall, or wherever. I don't think it quite works that way in real life. Of course, that may be just because I'm a slight prude... XP Either way, I hope you guys enjoyed this fic!_


End file.
